the black flames of death
by Vincent Dark-fire
Summary: a boy who life has been a living hell with take it out on those whom hurt him. his name is Vincent Dark-fire. he has been beating ever day and almost killed on a daily basis. that all changes when he meats a black fox. narutoXfemhaku.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 : My Path.

PROLOGUE

The sound of metal hitting metal filled the moon lit sky. Two figures were dead locked, one of them had a scroll on his back with a black coat, battle armor underneath it. The other guy had battle armor covered in blood and an eye patch covering his left eye.

"Don, you must give him to Me." said the man with an eye patch over this left eye.

"Never Jim! He is my son; I will never let you have him." Jim jumped back and laughs.

"You are the one who left your clan to be with a human." Don jumped backed as well.

"Love makes you do crazy things." he pulled out a . "This gun was given to me by my master and it will be the last thing you ever hear!" Don yelled. A black flame shot from Don's feet, slowly covering his body. Jim jumped back. "Don, you know that will kill you." Don nodded his head. "It doesn't matter, I have sealed his powers" Don took aim and let loose a barrage of bullets infused with his power at Jim.

Jim slashed with quick precision at the bullets, each one cut in half. Don ran towards Jim and grabbed him by the throat. "I may die, but I will take you with me." Don let the rest of his power loose and their bodies started to turn to ash. "Seth, take care of Vincent." Don whispered with a smile, a single tear ran down his cheek. As the ashes were being carried off in to the wind, Don let one more tear fell and closed his eyes. He took his last breath and his face was turned to ash.

**Miles away**

A baby with purple eyes, a blood red fox tattoo on his right arm and silver wolf tattoo on his left arm. He started to cry. Nobody paid any mind to the crying child. An old man came over to the crying baby and picked him up "why would someone do this to a child so young. Do not worry little one, it will be ok from here on out." The old man paid no attention to the shadowed figure walking on the roof. "Damn it, I am too late, Sigh, I will have to keep an eye on him to make sure nothing goes wrong. In a few years he will be ready for his master.", and she was gone in the blink of an eye.

**Five year later. **

A little boy with pure silver hair sat in a dark corner, his knees to his chest. "Please somebody help me." he started to rub his eyes as a tear fell away. "I don't want to be here anymore. It's not like any one will see me gone, it's not like they ever come over to and check up on me" he mumbled, his body was covered in scar; his chest, legs, and his back.

He slowly got up from where he was sitting. "Hey fox do you think I can get out of here?" 'Maybe.' Vincent got over to his beat down bed and sat down near the head. "How so?" 'You can start digging a hole in the wall that will take you out of this shit hole.' Vincent's head turn to the door. An older boy with a plate of spoiled food opened the door. "Here you go, hell spawn." he tossed the plate of food at the small boy, walking away and locking the door behind him.

Vincent had it. "Fox, I will need your power for a little while." 'Ok Vincent.' black ethereal flames surrounded his feet, a miniature black fox danced around the silver haired boy, and jumped on top of his head. "Now Vincent reach out your right hand." the boy nodded, a black katana about three feet long formed in to his hands. "You know what to do." he nods a second time.

He ran to the door and cut through it like a hot knife through butter. The fox shot black flames from its mouth and absorbed the katana in to itself, "Remember Vincent there is no turning back now." The silver haired boy walked through the twisting, turning hallways of the hell hole he lived in; the ethereal black flames followed him, slowly setting fire to the wooden hallways. He made his way to the first door. "Now they will die…all of them." he let out an evil chuckle. Soon the whole house was set ablaze by the dark flames, Vincent watching the house burn to the ground.

An old man looked to see the boy standing before the house. "The vampire is free!" soon a few people looked out to see a silver haired boy running through the dark. "We must end his life before he kills us all!" a bunched of people nodded and cheered for the boy's death as they took off after the small boy. He looked over his shoulder only to be hit on the head by a rock. "Please leave me alone, I did nothing wrong." "You killed the brave family that was keeping you locked away." One of the mob members yelled after him.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, eventually running in to someone. He fell and hit the ground, the fox started to growl. "Hey watch where the fuck you're going." the guy said. He looked down to see Vincent with the fox in his arms. "Sir if you are going to kill me just do it now." the man looked hurt. "Why should I hurt you, you're just a kid?" Vincent was in the fetal position "Because everyone I know hurts me in one way or another." the man picked Vincent and the fox up. The man looked down at the kid, pity in his eyes, inwardly, he was mad as all hell "I'll help you out."

the man said with a smile. Vincent gave the man a look of surprise and awe, letting a few tears fell from his face. "What's your name, boy?" the man asked with a smile, "my-my name is Vincent and this is Fox." he said while holding fox in his arms. "Well Vincent my name is Cody." After picking the boy up, and a short walk later, the man known as Cody walked to his house with a sleeping Vincent in his arms.

A cloaked figure looked on at the scene below, his face hidden by his hood. "Dammit! I am late for a second time, Master will not be pleased. At least I can keep my eye on him for a few more years. These people don't know what power he has."

**Two years later.**

A boy with silver hair matted with blood was running away from a mob. "Why. Why?" the boy asked himself over and over. This happened every day ever since his dad did something to him. 'Vincent, take a right.' Vincent nod and took a right. He came to a dead end. 'Whoops.'

The mob was upon him in seconds. "Now we shall have his head." Vincent turned to the mob. "Why are you doing this?" he said with tears falling from his eyes. "Oh look the little vampire is crying." the mob was closing the gap between the small boy. The silver haired boy continued crying as the mob started close in one him, his back pressed against the wall. Out of nowhere, a few of them fell in the blink of an eye. The mob was shocked "The vampire must have done it!" they all charged.

Vincent was standing still and his arms were covering his face to make sure that nothing cut his face. 'Vincent, use the power that is locked inside of you.' "What power?" then the small boy felt something warm in his hands. Vincent looked at his hands and a black flame was in his palms. He smiled evilly. "Now I will pay you back for what you have done to Me." the flames shot from his hands. A few people were burned to ashes; the rest of the mob ran away from the small boy. Vincent let out an evil laughter. "Now no more running." he summoned his sword, but it was five feet long and had a red fox on it. He ran towards the mob, hacking and cutting anything that was a threat to him.

A dark figure looked down and smiled "good Vincent now all we need to do is make you a real vampire and you will be my master's forever." she let out and evil laughter and disappeared from sight .

**10 years later since that night**.

A motorcycle, it was black as night or even darker, it was low to the ground, two big wheels, at least 20 inches and a foot wide, and the handle bars were resting on to of the frame. (It looks like clouds form ff7 advent children but without the swords attachment.) Was pulling up to a school that was for the gifted. "So this is the school?" Vincent said while rolling his eyes. A larger than average fox looked over at Vincent "this school is meant for you. Your father wanted you here."

Vincent looked over to the fox "What? My father! I hate him for what he has done to me. Do I have to remind you of what happened all those years ago." He put his hand on his arm. A small tear fell from his face "please give it a try." Vincent wiped the tear away and rolled his eyes. "Ok only for a week." Vincent turned off the bike and pulled off his goggles. The fox jumped off the bike and ran towards her master. 'Vincent, if only you knew the true reason behind your being here.' Fox thought. The doors opened for Vincent.

The school was filled with student of every size and shape. Some were running, some were walking. Vincent stood there looking around the whole place until a girl floated near him. "Hello, welcome to Magic." Vincent nearly jumped out of his skin. The fox's fur was standing on end. "Holy shit." Vincent turns around to see who was there but nobody was. "Ok…weird." he turned around to see a blond hair girl inches from his face. "So you are the new kid here." she said. Vincent was blushing. "Who wants to know?" he said while taking a step back. "My name is Eva and I am here to show you to the head master's office." Eva took hold of Vincent's hand.

She opened the door that said office. There behind the desk was this old person who looked to be a thousand years old. She looked up at Vincent and smiled "thanks Eva for bringing Vincent in." Eva sat down in a chair in front of a fish tank. The old hag opened the door and pushed Vincent in. "sir Vincent is here."

There was this old guy looking out the window "so you're Vincent Dark-fire?" the silver hair boy walks towards the old man. "Who wants to know?" he asked. "The headmaster." the old guy retorted as he sat down behind the desk. "I have been wondering when you would be coming here." Vincent took the chair that was there. "Vincent you have a rare power."

Vincent let out a breath of air. Strangely, the air seamed hotter. "Tell me something I don't know." the head master took about a folder that had his name on it. "You were kicked out of many schools, you have been kicked out of many anger management classes, you have ran away from many schools, you were left on the streets for a long time, you favorite food is anything but fish, your favorite drink is sake, your first friend was a black fox, and you are wearing black underwear." Ok…now Vincent was now on guard, 'this old guy new most of my life and something that he really shouldn't…creepy.'"Ok how do I get in to this school, like I care any ways I am going to be kicked out in a week?"

"Welcome aboard." the headmaster shook Vincent's hand. "That is it?." he smiled. "Yep that is it." the head master hit a button on his desk ", would you please bring up Vincent's classes and dorm room number." a voice sound like nails on a chalk board "yes headmaster." the old hag that pushed me in to the room came up and handed me a pile of papers. "Here you go." she winked at me, which made Vincent inwardly gag. Vincent was about to get up and leave when the headmaster said one more thing. "Vincent I would keep my eyes on Eva when you two are alone if I were you." with that he winked at me.

Vincent stepped out of the room to see Eva standing there smiling at him "let's go to class." Eva took hold of his hand. 'Why do my knees fell like jelly?' 'because, Vincent you found someone that cares about you.' 'Fox, are you sure, cause the last person who showed kindness tried to kill me.' 'I know Vincent, it's hard to trust someone when you had to live and then run for your whole life.' 'Hey Vincent, Eva is talking to you.' Vincent shook his head. "What did you say?" Eva rolled her eyes. "I said is that this school won't let you keep that fox around." Vincent picked up his fox and held it in his arms "I don't care, she was my first true best friend, and we have been through a lot together." Eva wiped a tear away. 'Vincent, I know what you have been through.'

Eva showed Vincent to his first class. "Room 1,234,325,434. Miss. Blue." Eva gave him a smile "I will see you for lunch." Vincent felt that something that she was not kidding. "Fox do you fell weird." the little fox nod its head.

The class room only had a few students. A boy with blond hair, sunglasses, wearing a black trench coat. The other student had a hood over its head so he could not tell what it looked like. But from the curves he knew it she was female.

The teacher looked at him. "You must be Vincent?" he nodded and took a seat. The teacher walked over to me and put her hands on the desk. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Vincent looked at the other two students. One of them looked bored out of there mind, while the girl, he could not tell if she was looking or sleeping. "Ok" he stood up. "My name is Vincent Dark-fire; I have been kicked out of every school that I have ever been to, my whole life has been a living hell, and the only thing that has been with me all the way is my fox." he sat down.

He learned that the two other people in the room with me were named, Lay and Xanax. So he studied his classes. Hour 1: Miss. Blue, Hour 2: Miss. Long, Lunch, Hour 3: Mr. Your it, and last hour of the day is Miss. Benny.

Miss. Blue was ranting on and on how this year was going to be great, but Vincent was out in another world. "Vincent!" he looked over to see Miss. Blue standing in front of him with her foot taping. "Class is over. You can go now, and also please next time don't bring that fox in to this school again." Vincent looked at Miss. Blue "Why do I have to keep my friend locked up like a caged animal." "Because Vincent it's the rules." Miss. blue had her arms crossed over her chest. Vincent clenched his fist "I don't give a fuck about the rules." his hand was coated with his black flames. "and I know what is like to be caged." the black fire was gone at fast it has started.

He got to his pack and opened it to see a sleeping fox. He walked out the door and right into Eva. "Well hello there." he stepped back and turned his head so no one could see him blushing. "So where is your next class?" he looked at his schedule and said, "Um, Miss. Long." Eva took a hold of his hand and started to walk. His feet moved on their own. They walked up ten flights of stairs eventually coming to a wooden door. "Ok your next room is with me." he opened the door and let Eva through. There were a few students in the class like the last.

Most of them looked at Vincent while they whispered amongst themselves. "Eva… a… ". From what he could tell they were talking about him and Eva. The teacher looked at him, as if trying to read him like a book. "So Eva, who is this nice man standing next to you?" Eva took hold of his arm. "He is nothing to you, now he means nothing to everyone but me." Vincent quirked an eyebrow and had to fight down the growing blush on his face. "My name is Vincent Dark-fire." A few gasps from the class.

Vincent walked with Eva to two seats in the back. "Ok class I would like you to take out a paper and tell me what you know about vampires." Miss. Long said while glaring at Eva. Vincent took out a paper and pets the sleeping fox. She let out a purr. He only put down a few words. "Vampires are something you don't mess with." Eva looked at his paper. "Words of the wise." Eva said with a smile.

It took the whole class time to finish this paper. But for Eva and Vincnet it only took us a few seconds to finish. By the time the bell rang, Vincent was falling asleep. When he heard Eva he was almost asleep. "Hey Vincent!" Eva was standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. He looked at up at her "Yeah." "After lunch we have an hour to do what we want." Eva said with a smile on her flawless. He got up and grab his bag and walked through the hallways. Thinking to himself 'finally somebody shows some compassion'.

'Hey fox do you think we should trust Eva?' 'zzzzz' 'great, she is asleep.' "Vincent, I wouldn't trust her.' said a voice inside his head 'who the fuck said that.' 'Sorry Vincent' said the voice again. 'So who are you.' 'My name is Ayame, which means a female wolf; demon Princess' said Ayame 'oh nice to meet you Ayame.'

Vincent walked right in to a wall "Ah! fuck that hurts!" he said while clutching his head. He stepped back and right in to Eva. She put her arms around his neck, and then she started to lick at his neck. "I want to show you something." he was trying to pulled away but something was pulling him back towards her. Then he was broken from my trance when his stomach was growling, an embarrassed blush spread to my cheeks. "I need to eat something first, sorry" he quickly ran to the lunch room.

Vincent burst through the door, and heads turned "fan girls." was all he said and few people nod and turn back to what they were doing. Vincent got in line to get something to eat. The line went fast and slow at the same time. 'Finally' when Vincent got up to the food he picked out some steak and a glass of coke. He had the steak medium rare. The cashier told him it was $10 bucks. 'That is a damn good price.' Vincent thought as he pulled out his wallet and paid for the food.

Vincent found a table with no one around so he sat down, only to be picked up by the caller. "Hey newbie this is our table, so unless you want your sliver hair to be blood red, get the fuck away." Vincent saw his face and he could tell this guy was a jock, and, in all honesty, everyone hates jocks. Vincent threw his head back and head-butted the guy in the nose, causing him to let go, his feet on the ground, Vincent turned to face him and his crew.

There was a few of them, one pulled a knife on him. "You are going to need an army for Me." with those words said, the guy with the knife lunged at Vincent, who grabbed his wrist and gave a sharp twist. 'Pop' he let the knife hit the floor. "You bitch!" the other gents ran off in fear. Once they left the lunch room the whole place went in to cheers.

Once Vincent was done he was walking down the hallways. Something did not feel right. "I know you are there." said Vincent while took a stance. The guy with the broken nose come from the comer. "We need to finish what we started." "Fine, if you want to."Vincent said while rolling his eyes.

the guy ran with his fist pulled back. Vincent did not move. As soon his fist was a few inches away, Vincent grabbed it and pulled it down. "Now it's my turn." Vincent said, smiling evilly. He opened his hand and a black flame showed. The guy's eyes widened from what he saw. "This fire is not like any that you have ever seen, and it will only burn what I wont it to burn." Vincent let it shoot from his hands towards a vice next to his head. "I only miss once." Vincent showed another one hit his hand. Vincent let the guys hand go, with that they guy ran. Vincent walked down the hallways to find his room. The number 13 showed. "Well this is it." He opened the door to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: A Seal is Broken.

Vincent opened the door to only to be stopped by a kunai flying for his for head. Faster than anyone could see he grab the kunai out of the air only a few inches from its target. "Ok who is the ass hole who threw this?" Vincent said while fox was growling.

"Who the fuck messed my shot up?" said a voice from the far side of the room. A guy, who looked 16 to 17, stood near a sink with a blind flood over his eyes. Brown, kind of unruly hair, faint goatee, lean, muscular build. Dressed in a black muscle shirt, a black skull cap, faded black baggy jeans and red and black vans. Medical tape wrapped around his right arm from his hand to his elbow.

The brown haired teenager took off his blind fold to reveal crimson red eyes. "So are you the one who fucked up my shot?"

Vincent stood in the door way with his hand near his back ready to grab something. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Tyson Storm," He said. "And I was trying to perfect my aim when a certain dipshit messed it up, now who are you?".

Vincent put his hands in his coat pockets. "My name is Vincent Dark-fire, and I am a new student."

"Oh a dark-fire, I thought that clan was wiped out by the Uchiha clan..."

"What happened?" Vincent said with a stunned look on his face.

"About 20 years ago, the Dark-Fire clan was in a war with the Uchiha Clan. Everyone was siding with one each other, one big cluster fuck with clansmen betraying clansman. The Dark-fire would have won the war but a man named Fugaku Uchiha the head of the Uchiha Clan and a few others killed the whole Clan in one night.

The third Hokage claimed that all of the Dark-fire clan where killed in the massacre, but it turned out there was one person who lived. His name was Don. He had two kids one name Seth and another who was never found after he was born."

Vincent was sitting on the bed that was not being used. "So my whole family was killed."

"Your brother Seth, he is alive. A few years back, Seth walked in to this school and he was top of his classes no matter what it was."

"How do you know this?"

"because he was my best friend when I was starting out here."

"Is he alive?" Vincent asked while holding back tears of joy.

"…Sorry, I don't know."

Vincent looked like a deer in head lights but then sighed. "I am going to take a shower." Vincent got up and grabbed his bag. He walked over to a bathroom door and opened it.

He placed his bag on the counter. Vincent opened the bag and the black fox popped out. "Hey Vinny, how are you feeling?"

"You know I hate that nick-name you gave me and I don't want to talk about it."

Vincent pulled off his coat and it had Ankoku and Hi. (darkness and fire in Japanese) it fell with a loud thud. "Those weights are heavy." fox said while poking it with her paw. "I don't know, 500 pounds is a lot." he took off his black shirt. All he was left with was a black fish net long sleeve shirt, his many belts that cover form the bottom of his stomach down to his pockets, and his black pants.

The fox was sitting on top of his shirt. "Hey Vinny do you think that those scars will heal?

"I told you do not call me that and I don't want them to, I want to know how cruel one village can be."

**On the roof**

A man with blue hair down the middle of his back, purple eyes, black shirt with a blue trench coat swaying in the wind. He smiled "So it turns out my little brother is alive." a blue fox with seven tails was curled around his neck "Tobi I need you to do something for me."

The fox jumped down and stretched "Sure Seth what do you need." Seth pulled out a scroll form his coat pocket "I want you to give this to Vincent." the blue fox nodded its head and took the scroll in one of its tails and jumped off the edge.

A figure appeared in a swirl of bats. "Hello Seth it has been a while." Seth turned around and faced the figure "how do you know me!" Seth pulled out a short sword for his back and charged the figure. The figure did not move an inch. She simply removed her hood that covered her face from view. The blond hair and blue eyes made Seth stop in his tracks. "I am sorry my queen I did not know, I have been on edge lately."

Seth sheathed the short sword and bowed. "My queen what do you need." Eva moved in front of Seth "I need you to help Vincent gain his true powers. That dame seal his mother placed on him is getting stronger every day." Seth stood back up.

"So you want to help Vincent gain the power he deserves?" Eva turned around to face the moon, its light shining in her eyes. "Yes Seth, I need him more powerful if he is going to rule this world or the others out there."

Seth walked over to Eva and placed his hands on her hip and shoulder "or you could pick somebody who truly deserves you." Seth licked his lips and was about to sink his fangs in to Eva's neck.

Eva smacked Seth's cheek "Seth you know that my body, mind, heart, and soul belongs to Vincent." Eva stepped back a few feet from Seth. "How many times do I have to tell you that."

Seth's hand was over his cheek "You should belong to somebody who knows what he is doing. Not a boy who grew up on the streets." Seth started to laugh evilly. "Fine if you don't see it my way I will kill him and take you, then I shall rule this world."

Seth disappeared in a flames of blue fire. Eva looked at the spot "Vincent, I need to change you fast or it's the end of this world and every other." she disappeared in a swirl of bats.

**Back with Vincent**

Vincent walked out of the rest room clean and fresh. He looked around the room to see if Tyson was there but he wasn't. He walked over to his bed and saw that a green scroll was sitting on his pillow. It had his clan symbol on it, a black fox dancing in flames. He slowly reached for it. Once he grasped it in his hands the seal brock and writing was on the paper.

"Vincent if you are reading this, First, I want to say Happy birthday. Second, that I am sorry for not being there for you in your time of need. I wanted to watch you grow up and live life to the fullest but there is an army coming to kill me in less than a week. It's hard to say this but I am sorry for what has happen to you, but I left you a few things that will help you. Love your father Don Dark-fire. P.S. take care of Eva."

After Vincent was reading the scroll a lone tear fell down his face. He opened it to see if there was more. As Vincent unrolled the scroll, it had a seal on it. "Hey Vinny do you know how to use seals?" the fox asked while sitting on his shoulder.

Vincent shook his head no. "Ok what you do is put some of your Chakra in to the paper." with that Vincent did what he was told to do and a cloud of smoke appeared. As the smoke cleared two guns were sitting on the paper. They were both identical, one was silver and the other was black. The silver had the name of death on it. The black one had the name of destruction carved in to it. And a yellow sticky not was on them.

"Vincent these are meant for you and only you can use them to their fullest." Vincent put both of them underneath his pillow. Vincent was laying no his bed scratching the foxes ear. Vincent eyes started to get heavy.

**Inside the mind of Vincent**

Vincent was standing in a dark room. He looked around to see if anything was there, but he could barely see his hand in front of his face. "Hello!" his voice echoed in the darkness. He started to walk in the everlasting darkness.

Vincent was walking in the darkness when he spotted a wolf with silver coat and dark red eyes. "Hello Vincent welcome to your mind." the wolf said. Vincent took a step closer to it. "What I am doing here?" the wolf looked around and looked Vincent in the eyes "Are you ready to take command of me?" Vincent was dumbfounded "what do you mean?"

"What I mean are you ready to use me in battle?" soon the whole room was a barren wasteland of snow. "This is the test." soon an entire arsenal of weapons fell from the sky and landed in random places. The wolf started to change in to a female she had curves any woman would kill for, she had two wolf ears and a tail, she reached for a sword that was in the ground and lunged at Vincent.

Vincent dived away as the wolf girl came at him with rapid sword slashes, her speed was incredible, she cut his arm couple times, Vincent diving away again and taking up a Kusarigama, a chain scythe.

He started spinning it rapidly and lashed out, the sickle whistling through the air, the girl blocked the weapon and knocked it away, Vincent bringing it back in as the wolf girl sped towards him.

"Shit!" he hissed through his teeth, the clashed again and again, the wolf girl putting Vincent on the defensive with her swift attacks. He dodged a stab for his mid-section and wrapped the chain around her forearm and threw her away, giving himself a second to breathe.

"You're going to have to do better than that Vincent", she said, speedily jumping between the hilts of the swords stabbed in to the ground. Grey fire sheathed the sword in her hands and she swung down, Vincent pulling the chain taut, hoping to stop her attack, the flaming sword passed through it like a hot knife through butter.

Vincent back flipped away, the wolf girl stood in place with a toothy smirk on her face.

"Mah Mah, You won't be able to do anything with skills like that, just submit now", she said, the flames dying down. Vincent smirked and ran towards her, he went in to baseball slide and kicking up a cloud of snow and a pair of Nunchaku.

The girl cut through the cloud, Vincent had disappeared. She heard the crunch of snow under foot and whirled around, being forced back by a strong hit from Vincent, the Dark-fire keeping on his toes while swiftly spinning the Nunchaku

"Not gonna happen". The girl shrugged.

"Have it your way then", the grey flames engulfed the sword blade once again and she sped towards him, twice as fast as before, he barely had time to counter the sword before cut him in two.

Vincent was put on the defensive again, but keeping pace with her rapid slashes with the Nunchaku, he side stepped a down ward slash, the intense flames turning a large portion of the snow in to water, the fire user flipped over her and back pedaled, throwing the Nunchaku at his attacker at the same time, she easily sliced through them.

Vincent didn't quit and went to counter her attack, picking up his own Katana from the ground and black fire engulfed the blade, their two weapons clashed in a rain of sparks of black and grey.

"You're not the only one who likes to play with fire sweetheart", Vincent said with a smirk. The wolf girl matched it.

"But remember, play with and you get burned!" the flames on her sword grew and Vincent had no time to counter, he was sent flying in to and through the birch trees around them by a crescent wave of grey flames.

"Ah!...Aw man that is going to hurt in the morning", Vincent said, rolling on to his side and getting to his feet. He jumped from one tree to the other, getting higher in to the air as a a large wave of grey flames incinerated the bottoms of the trees, Vincent flipped through the air as the fell with loud crashes, snow being kicked up in to the air.

"It's over!". The Wolf girl came down with another wave of flames but Vincent wasn't in the way, he was gone.

"Now it is", a chain flew from behind her and wrapped around her torso, She was caught by surprise being whipped through the air and slammed in to the mass of trees, the impact causing her to drop her sword, Vincent came down and put the sword to her neck, a length of chain wrapped around his free forearm.

"Hehehe, all right, looks like you win", she giggled, Now Vincent was officially confused, first she attacked him out of nowhere, talking about using her in battle, or the wolf form of her did and then she's giggling happily telling him he passed like it was all a test.

The Wolf girl disappeared in a burst of speed and a slim pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, a soft pair of lips kissed him on the cheek.

"It'll be fun having a master like you".

The sliver hair boy stood there dumbfounded. "what hell just happened."

**Out of Vincent's mind.**

Vincent's body started to bleed blood form the wounds his zanpakuto gave him. The fox was sitting on his chest when she felt the blood reach her. 'Oh shit, I need to get him to the nurse.' the fox jumped down and turn in to her human form.

She had a six black tails and fox ears, her skin was flawless, her hair was black, she had on a red shirt with a black fox running along it, and shorts on. She picked Vincent up in her arms and ran towards the door and kicked it open.

The fox girl ran down the hallways to the nurse's room.

**...time skip of death...**

Eva walked her way in to the room Vincent was held in. 'He has to be here somewhere?' she walked in to room one.

There on the bed was the last Dark-fire. He was covered in medical wrapping over the cuts, he had a heart monitor beside him, with the wires attached to his chest, and he was breathing... slowly. 'Oh shit he is about to die.' Eva ran towards Vincent.

She was sitting on his chest, also making sure not to put much weight on it, not that she was heavy. Eva pulled back the silver hair to reveal his neck. Her fangs pierced his jugular. As the crimson red life giver ran into her mouth, she had seen all the stuff the village had done to him. A single tear ran down her cheek. 'note to self, get Vincent to destroy the people who did this to him and his blood it's so turning me on.'

Vincent's seal on his stomach started to glow and slowly disappear. After Eva had her meal, Vincent's seal was completely gone. When she was about to leave his body started to give off his spiritual power. Eva felt like she could not breathe. His body was incased in a dark charka. Black and silver flames was surrounding his feet and slowly spinning.

As fast as everything started it ended. The last dark-fire's body fell with a thud on top of the bed.

Eva looked over to his body. Vincent's eyes started too open. They were blood red with slits for pupils, his eyes slowly turn back into purple.

Vincent rose from the bed and looked at Eva "what did you do to me?"

"I turned you into what you were born to be. Your father was a vampire and your mother was a human, but she sealed away your vampire side, and now I have freed that power."

Vincent got up and walked over to Eva. "So you're telling me that my father was a vampire." Eva put her arms around Vincent's neck "Yes, he was and the best until he was killed."

Vincent turned around in Eva's arms. "How long have I been out?" Vincent asked while looking at the blood stained sheets.

"You have been out for 4 days." a yell could be heard throughout the whole school "What! Four days!"

Vincent walked out of Eva's arm and went over to the window. The moon light shined in his eyes. "I am going to be leaving soon." Eva was stunned "What do you mean?" Vincent looked back at Eva "I am going back to my home town."

Vincent tried to walk past Eva, but she stopped him and looked him in the eyes. "why are you doing this?" Vincent let out a small smile. "because" he let out a small sigh, "I need to talk to the Hokage about my clan." Vincent walked out of the nurse's office.

Eva stood there with a small smile on her face. "So he knows the truth about his clan." she walked over to the window and jumped out and disappeared in a swirl of bats.

**With Vincent.**

Our silver haired hero was walking down the hallways when he bumped in to someone. "Hey watch where you are going!" yelled a girl who was on the ground. "I am sorry, I was not watching where I was going." Vincent said while bowing.

"What is your name?" Vincent said while holding out a hand. The girl took Vincent hand. "My name is Damaris Fatetin."

"Hello my name is Vincent Dark-fire."

'His energy is dark, darker than his older brother.' Damaris thought to herself. 'I hope he dosen't turn out like him.'

Vincent was down the hallway when Damaris turned around to yell at him. "Hey Vincent I hope we met again." Vincent just waved a hand over his shoulder.

By the time Vincent got to his dorm room, his cut were scars now.

(A.N) i would like to say thank to Alphawolf001 and fatetinhour, for their O.C, and there help with the plot.

until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: A Hunt for the Fox.

Vincent opened the door to his dorm. Nobody was there but the fox, in her fox form. "Hey fox we are leaving." the little fox nodded her head and jumped down. "Vinny why are we leaving so soon?"

"Because fox we need to finish something that happened a long time ago." Vincent walked over to the bed and pulled out death and destruction. He slipped them into his coat.

With that he walked over to the window and opened it. Fox jumped on his shoulder "are you ready once they find you're gone they will hunt you down." Vincent smiled. "I know."

With that he jumped. The ground was speeding up to him. The landing was like throwing a one ton weight form 15 stories. He started to walk. "Vinny if people saw you doing that, they will think you are crazy." Vincent had a smile on his face "I know."

Vincent walked over to the parking lot. The night sky seemed to blend him in to the shadows. He was walking to the parking lot to find his ride.

There was his bike. He sat down on it and pulled out the keys. He turned the key and the bike roared to life. He put fox on top of the handle bars, he pulled out his goggles from his bag, and he was on his way to his home village.

**With the headmaster**

The headmaster watched Vincent speed off into the night. "So he knows the truth." he leaned back into his chair. He reached over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of Sake. He uncapped the cork and took a swig. "Sometimes I hate my job."

The old man put back the bottle and lean back in to his chair. "We must get him back here fast." The headmaster pushed the intercom on his desk "Miss. Wart could you call Tyson and Darmaris here right now."

"Ok I will headmaster." Within a few minutes, Tyson and Darmaris walked in to the headmaster's office. "You called us headmaster" said Tyson while taking a set. "Yes what do you need us to do?" asked Darmaris taking that other set.

"I want you two to get Vincent Dark-fire and bring him here back unharmed" said the old man. "He is going to his hometown, Konohagakure. He must be stop before he get there and does something stupid."

Tyson and Darmaris both nodded their heads. "We'll be back as fast as we can." Tyson said while Darmaris got up from the chair. "Yes we will even we have to tie up his ass and drag him all the way."

With that they left the office and started too walked down to the doors. "Do you think Vincent is ok by now?" asked Tyson.  
>"I don't know, from what I could tell, his charka is very dark." said Darmaris.<p>

"I sense that it was, but something was off. It seemed that his true power was hidden."

"I saw that to. Hey if we hurry we might be able to catch up to him before the week is out."

**With Vincent.**

Vincent had a huge grin on his face. He was speeding along the narrow road. The wind whiping at his hair. "God I love it. The open road, nobody around for miles, and no Anbu coming after me. This is what life is about."

The sun was getting closer and closer to the horizon. 'I better find a place to spend the night.' Vincent thought to himself. "Hey fox keep an eye out for a place to spend the night."

The little box fox nodded her head. "Ok I will."

Vincent pulled back on the speed. The bike's engine roared less. "Hey vinny I see a place where we can spend the night up ahead."

Vincent nodded his head. 'Man I could have gone all night, but oh well.' Vincent had a little sad smile on his face. "Vinny if you go all night you will be tired in case anyone attacks you."

"I know."

The building was an olds Japanese style inn. There were cobwebs all over the place. "I wonder who does there decorating." Vincent said nonchalantly.

An old man stood behind the desk. "Hello Vincent and welcome, here is a key." the old man handed him a key.  
>"But how do I pay for it?" asked Vincent<p>

The old man looked at Vincent "you will pay with your life when you leave." with that he turned around and walked in to a room that was for employees.

"Um fox do you think that he was joking?"

"I don't know Vinny; I think it's a good idea to watch your back while we are here." Vincent nodded. "I think that is a good idea."

Room 13 was on the key. "Hm, that number, 13, how come I always get that number. I mean look I have been alone for 13 years. I have been to 13 different centuries, and I have learned 13 different languages." Vincent said to himself.

Vincent found the room he was looking for. He slipped the key card in the slot. He opened the door and in side was a single bed with TV, mime fringe, and a bath room.

Vincent threw his bag on the bed. "Hey fox I am going to take a shower." Vincent walked over to the bath room and closed the door.

Fox looked over to his bag. She changed in to her human form. She uncorked it and looked threw it. "Hm it must be here, it's his favorite drink." she pulled out a bingo book and tosses it aside. She then pulled out a black cover book. "I wonder what this is."

She flipped through the first page. "My life is full of holes. No matter how hard I look what am inside them, I can't seem to find anything. All I see is darkness, just darkness. The world starts in darkness. My world is in darkness. My heart is in darkness. My body floats in darkness. All I see. Is darkness. This warm feeling I fell I have no words to derive it. I slowly look at my hand that is not there. I hear a voice that is ever where but is not there."  
>"So vinny is a poet, I had no idea that he did this." she flipped threw a few more pages.<p>

After a few she had a tear run down her face. She placed it back and kept looking. After her long look she found what she was looking for a bottle of sake. Popping the cork she took a swig.  
>She reached for the bingo book. "Let's see how much they have for Vinny." She thumbed through the pages. "Ah here we are page 31."<p>

Name: Vincent Dark-fire  
>Age: 15-18.<p>

Discription: has sliver hair, purple eyes, black trench coat with a red shirt and black paints. Where compact boats. Has a black fox that likes to rap around his neck. Carries a black sword. Rides a black motorcycle. Hates perverts (namely the writer of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi).

Level of power: beyond Kage. Might be able to take on the slug queen.

If seen: run on site, he will kill you, if aggravated.

Home village:?

Bounty 1,000,000,000,000,000 ryo.

Fox just laugh at the level of power. "He has met the slug queen and had a nice drink with her." She took another swig of sake.

The sound of water getting turn off filled the room, everything froze where it stood. 'Oh shit can't let him see me like this until the time is right.' she put everything the way it was. She changed in to her fox from when the door opened. 'Just in the nick of time'

Vincent looked round the room. "Nothing seems out of place." Vincent had his shirt off and walked over to the bed. He pulled his bag and pulled out the total of sake. He uncapped the corked and took a swig.

Fox curled on his chest. He scratched behind her ears. He took another swig. "Sometimes I hate when we have to leave a place we just got to."

Vincent put the cork back on and started to does off.

**With Tyson and Darmaris**

Tyson looked around the parking lot. "He must be here his bike is in the parking lot." Darmaris said.

"Yes I think he is inside that inn." Tyson said while checking around for something.

They both went in and stopped near the front desk. The old man stood there. "Sir have you see this man come by here?" Tyson asked while holding up a bingo book.

"Yes I have. Why don't you two spend the night and I will tell you more about it in the morning."

Tyson and Darmaris looked at one another. "Sure, why not, what could happen." Tyson said while looking at Darmaris.

The old man handed the room key number 14. Tyson took the key and walked away. Darmaris ran up with Tyson. "Which room do you think Vincent is in?" Tyson just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

They reached the door and slipped the key card in the slot. In inside there was two bed and a small fridge, and a bath room.

Darmaris walked over to the bathroom. "I won't be long." She said with a smile on her face.

Tyson walked over to the fridge and opened it. He found a bottle of sake. He had a smile on his face. "Looks like somebody loves me." He pulled the bottle out and popped the corked. He laid down on one of the beds taken swigs of sake.

A half of an hour past and Tyson was out cold snuggling with the bottle of sake. Darmaris looked over to her company and smiled. She walked over to the unused bed and pulled the covers back. She was out in a few minutes.

A spider hung in the corner of the room; he pulled back and left in a hole of the wall.  
>With Vincent once again<p>

Vincent tried to roll over. He was stuck to something. He opened his eyes to see that it was dark. "Where the fuck I am."

"Don't worry you are safe with me." Said a female voice. Vincent tried to make it out. "Who is there?" he yelled but his voice eco in the room.

Vincent tried to move but he could not. He looked down to see that his chest was cover in a web. He looked around for fox. She was cover in a web to but was on a spider's web and with two other people.

"What did you do to them?" he yelled back.

"Oh nothing yet."

Vincent's eyes turned red. He could see almost everything; he was 10 feet off the ground and was surrounded by a thick web. He saw a spider with a female body. She had black hair and no clothes on. Her hair covers her chest.

Vincent was blushing lightly. "You like what you see."

"No" he struggle more, but a swarm of spiders move on the people on the web. "The more you struggle I will let them eat your friends."

Vincent's head sunk. "Ok I will not move"

"Good you are learning, if you be a good boy I might take you as my mate. With your powers we would be unstoppably."

A kunai flew through the air and cut the web that had Vincent. He landed on his feet. "What luck?" his black fire burned away the web the bound him.

A few more kunai cut the web around fox, Tyson, and Darmaris. Tyson cut the web with his Ka-bar black tanto knife. He went over to Darmaris and cut the web free. Darmaris pulled out a short sword and was ready for the fight of a life.

Fox ran over to Vincent and jumped on his shoulder. He smile and pulled out his sword.

The black blade shined in the barley light room. Fox turn in to her true form. A pure black flame in the shape of a fox.

"Let's Rock!" Tyson said.

He and Damaris ran forward, the two of them being pounced by a group of very large spiders, one of them bursting in to flames and another being fried and sent flying by a black lightning discharge. Vincent decided to get in on the battle and unsealed his katana, black flames engulfing the blade.

"Heads up!", He slashed twice, firing off crescent waves of black flames, turning two spiders to dust. Tyson gave him a thumbs up, and Damaris smiled.

"You damn brats, attack my minions!", Spiders poured out from every direction, shooting green liquid from their fangs, which turned out to be acid, and webs trying to trap the three attackers.

"Vincent, Light it up!", Tyson lifted an abandoned car over his head and sent it flying in to the group of spiders, Vincent decided to question him later, choosing to deal with the Spider Queen and her little friends first.

He fired a crescent wave of black flames, hitting the bottom of the car just as it crashed in to the spiders and exploded in a cloud of flames.

Tyson took out three kunai and charged lightning in to them, Damaris taking in a deep breath. The knives were let loose and tore through multiple spiders at high speeds and Damaris exhaled a powerful breath, multiple spiders encased in ice.

Vincent speedily cut through the spiders that tried to surround him, everyone was separated, but still managed to cover the others with long distance attacks while handling the close combat with ease.

"Arctic Imprisonment!", Damaris yelled, her hands glowed bright blue, she slammed them on the ground as the spiders tried to attack her from above and below, large ice spikes shot up at every angle, impaling some spiders while others were trapped in the icy prison.

"Damaris! We'll take the flanks, Vincent, you take the queen", Tyson yelled to the other, taking a spiders head and smashing it in to the ground, and throwing the body in to the others, impaling another through the head and cutting down two more after that.

Neither Vincent nor Damaris objected to that plan.

"Burst Fire Volley!". Damaris began firing a myriad of fire bullets from her palms.

"Lightning Buster!".

"Vincent, Jump!", Damaris yelled, and the silver haired boy complied.

Tyson charged a large amount of black lightning around his right arm and punched the ground, the impact sent a shock wave through the ground, shattering nearby windows and shattering the ice spikes along with the spiders inside. The spiders in the immediate area around Tyson were fried by electricity.

Vincent and Damaris combined their fire attacks to clear a path for Tyson to run through so he could go through with the plan.

"Fox Fire!", Vincent slid to a stop, the fire around his katana growing larger and much wilder, he swung towards the spider queen, who jumped away. The black fire catching the web and spreading, the web turning to ash in seconds, the black dust raining down around them.

"Dammit!", Vincent growled as he had missed his target, he dived away as the woman came crashing down, the Spider Queen came crashing down, the wind generated by the impact dispersed the ash, the spider minions retreating in to their home.

Vincent, Tyson and Damaris were left to fight the Spider Queen, and she did not look too happy. Vincent readied his katana, Tyson with his knife and three kunai at the ready and Damaris with her short sword, her free hand glowing a light blue.

"You insolent little whelps killed my children, and for that you will Die!", she shrieked as she charged. Vincent and Damaris went to attack form the sides, Tyson charging forward, he let the kunai fly but the woman melted them with acid.

"Damn bitch!", Tyson charged lightning in to his bandaged fist and made solid contact with her stomach, but nothing happened.

"Hahaha! Foolish boy", she laughed.

"…Shit!", Tyson was sent flying by a strong hit to his side, flying past Vincent in to the stone wall. Damaris grabbed another of her legs and it was quickly encased in ice. Vincent went to slice off a leg while the spider queen was distracted, but when his sword made contact, it barely cut through.

"What?".

"It will take a Lot more than that, Human brats", the Queen hissed, breaking the ice and knocking Damaris back and slashed Vincent across the chest with her sharpened claws.

"AH Fuck that hurt!". Vincent dived away as the Queen brought one of her legs down, narrowly avoiding being crushed by her. Damaris drew her attention by hitting her in the back with a fireball, and Tyson clipped her hair with lightning charged Kunai.

"We're not done yet!", Tyson tackled her human torso, knocking her back, but he was stunned by a vicious hit to his back and kicked away once again. Vincent launched another couple fire waves but it only left scratches.

"What's the big fucking deal here? We can't hurt her!", Vincent said, holding his possibly cracked ribs, Damaris helping Tyson to his feet. Fox appeared on Vincent's shoulder.

"It's her exoskeleton, focus on one point on her body and weaken and then take it down". The others considered this.

"All right, thanks Fox", the small fox gave a smile and ran to safety.

"Enough talk, time to Die! Ahahahaha!", the Spider Queen cackled as she charged the three teenagers. Tyson grabbed another car and threw it at her human stomach, Vincent and Damaris combining their fire techniques again and blowing it sky high, the Spider Queen being engulfed in flames.

"Brats!", the spider woman shrieked as she rushed out of the flames.

"Burst Fire Volley!", Damaris unleashed a flurry of fire bullets again, this time with an explosive kick, the woman being bombarded by explosive shots. The fire stopped but the assault continued.

"Lightning Buster!", the spider had no time to react as Tyson again made solid contact with her stomach, this time with twice the power, the attack sending her flying back, her feet digging through the ground trying to stop herself, a crack visible in her once flawless skin.

"Arctic Imprisonment!", Damaris used her ice technique once again and trapped the woman's legs.

"Tyson!", Vincent jumped past Tyson, who got the picture, the red eyed teen grabbed on to the back of Vincent's collar and spun a few times, sending Vincent flying through the air towards the trapped Spider Queen, who was desperately trying to break free.

"No! NO! It's not fair! I am the Queen, and you're just lowly Humans!", she shrieked, Vincent closed the distance between them flying at break neck speeds, the flames grew and her ran the sword through the crack in her armor, some of the blade exiting out of her back.

"I'm not a human, I'm a Vampire, Vincent Dark-fire, remember that in hell", the silver haired teen whispered to the woman, her eyes widened in realization at hearing the name.

"Dark Fire Rising!", Vincent said, the flames grew even bigger around the katana's blade and he sliced upwards, the queen's armor continuing to crack under the pressure and heat of the flames.

"Rrraagggh!", Vincent sliced upwards and split her in to , her body being completely engulfed in black ethereal flames as those same flames exploded in to a pillar of black light. Tyson and Damaris stared in slight awe at the display.

Vincent just walked away from them, willing the flames to die down, leaving nothing but the smoldering skeletal remains.

Vincent got back to his friends "So how about we burn this place down, so nobody get hurts again." his team nodded. "All right then." Vincent held out his hand, a black fire ball came to life in his hand.

As the three stood there, the whole place was burning down. "So did any one bring marshmallows"

Vincent asked with a goofy look on his face. Tyson and Damaris face-palmed.. "You can be a real dumbass sometimes" they both said at the same time.

Vincent just shrugged. "That's why people love me. If you guys are trying to take me back to the headmaster, I won't go back; there is something I need to do first before I can go back." Vincent said while on his bike, fox was on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry." he said while holding down his head.

Tyson and Darmaris looked at each other. "Is it ok if we both go with you since? We came all the way out here" asked Tyson. Vincent had a small smile on his face. "You're are more the welcome."

Darmaris and Tyson both walked over to their bikes. Darmaris's; A black Yamaha R15 V1 with blue flames on the sides. Tyson's; a black Honda Evo6 with a red skull with a crack in the forehead. Vincent just had a smile on his face. "Try and keep up with me."

He started his bike and speeded off. Tyson and Darmaris shock their heads and started their bikes and tried to keep up with Vincent.

**In the Trees**

A figure with a hood over her head was sitting on a branch. "Good job Vincent now, all is left is to kill your older brother."

(A.N) i would like to say thank to Alphawolf001 for the fight sean. and if you wont to know more about the people in this story P.M. and i will tell you about them.

until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: The Truth

The team made of Vincent Dark-fire, Tyson Storm and Damaris Fatetin rode at great speeds towards their destination. The young vampire soon noticed that he was starting to slow down at a steady rate.

Vincent looked down at his gas's gauge and saw it was running low. 'Where is the nearest gas station.' he pulled on the brakes to slow down to where Tyson and Damaris were. They both had a puzzled look on their faces. "What's wrong Vincent?" asked Tyson while slowing down enough to ride alongside him.

"I need gas." was all he said.

"There is a gas station coming up, let's stop there, I need a drink anyway" said Tyson. Vincent nodded and started to speed up again.

The gas station was a small one it had two, do it yourself pumps.

Vincent and Damaris pulled up to the pumps while Tyson came to a stop a couple feet behind Damaris. The silver haired Vampire shut off the bike and got off and walked over to the pump; slowly picked it up and started to fill up his bike. "So is this a pay inside place or what?" Vincent asked while looking around.

Tyson nodded with a short grunt, taking out a set of throwing knives and sharpening them with his combat knife while Damaris was filling up her ride.

"I got this one then" Vincent said while scratching behind one of foxes ears, the small kit letting out a small purr. "Oi, Vincent could you get me something to drink?" Tyson asked while moving his bike in to place to fill it up when Damaris moved. "Yeah sure." he said over his shoulder.

The drug store was like any other normal one that you would walk in to. Double sided shelves filled with various candies and snacks. The clerk sat behind the counter with a bored expression on his face. His beady black eyes moved towards the newcomer, only to widen for a split second before narrowing.

"Hey clerk guy, you guys sell Saki?" Only now did the Vampire realize that was a rather dumb question, being that he was in a gas station. When he saw the look the clerk was giving him, he just shrugged and walked towards the back.

"You…You're power belongs to my Queen…" Vincent stopped mid step when he heard the raspy voice from behind him. He turned to the clerk who was still staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say?" The clerk did not reply, his left hand moved under the counter and Vincent's advanced hearing picked on the faintest of clicks. His eyes shot to the front entrance, steels coming down to lock them inside.

"Are you fucking nuts!?" Vincent made a break for the door, only for the clerk to appear in front of him and sending him flying in to the wall with a strong kick, making a Vincent shaped hole in the wall.

"…Ow" One of his eyes cracked open just as the doors finally closed, locking him inside. The clerk turned to him, the fluorescent lights started flicker as he was surrounded by a malicious aura, the darkness of the power caused Vincent's kanines to elongate and his pupils to slit without his activating them.

"**Your power…We must have it…Our queen demands it…It will be ours!"** the clerk said as his raspy voice slowly turned in to a deep dually layered barotone. His eyes became solid black, absorbing all light. His body started to morph, his shirt ripping as his upper body became heavily muscled and his right arm became veiny and muscular to match his torso, his left became longer than his right, but lankier, armor plates rising up from his skin and covering his arm from the fingers to the shoulder.

"Oh god, why always me…Why not Tyson once in a while…or maybe Damaris…" Vincent said as he pried himself out of the wall.

The clerk's head stayed the same all except for the eyes and the curved horn that grew from the right side. A large demonic red wing grew out of the right side of his back but not the left and a long, spike-ball tipped tail grew from the base of his spine and slammed in to the floor behind him. When his transformation was complete, the former store clerk took on the form of a demonic angel.

"Wow…You are one ugly son of a bitch" Vincent said. The clerk sucked in a large amount of air and opened his mouth to the point where his chin stretched down to his sternum and let loose an ear shaking scream. Vincent covered his ears, closing his eyes as pain shot through him, he cracked one open in time to see the demon angel swing at him with his armored arm. He ducked, the arm taking out a large chunk of one of the shelves.

The clerk swung with the other arm and smashed the ground as Vincent jumped in to the air, over him and kicking off of his head to get some distance between them. The silver haired vampire turned in mid-air and kicked at the spiked ball on the tail as it swung for him, the force of the kick ripping the ball off and embedding it in the wall. The demon angel roared in pain as Vincent landed on his feet.

'He definitely has the size advantage and decent speed, but in a small place like this with all these shelves, if I can keep my distance and out maneuver him with my speed, then I know I can win this' Vincent thought.

He twisted his body to avoid a spray of blood as the demon angel swung his tail, turning to face the silver haired Vampire.

"**I will spill your blood in the name of my queen...Prepare to taste my steel you damn wretch" **the Angel reached behind his right shoulder with his left arm and pulled out a large double edged sword roughly the same height as Vincent, runes of a different language etched in to the blade.

"…God…Dammit!" Vincent said, kicking one of the shelves in frustration, denting it. He back-flipped away as the blade was swung, nicking the front of his coat and cutting through a small portion of one of the shelves, scattering some of the contents.

"**You can't run forever!" **the demon spoke, chasing after the vampire with a strong flap of its single wing, when he reached Vincent's aisle, he was sent flying in to the glass counter by a flying dropkick to his chest. The Demon's obsidian eyes opened to see Vincent coming down on him with his right fist cocked back, surrounded by black flames. He swung his metallic left arm, Vincent crossing his arms to lessen the damage, the strong hit sending him flying in to the chips. The silver haired Vampire jumping away as the Demon Angel charged, toppling the shelf with the impact. Vincent raised his right sleeve and placed his left hand over the seal.

The demon angel did not stay down for long, rushing towards Vincent at great speeds; he raised the large sword over his head, cutting through the ceiling and lights like a hot knife through butter. He brought it down on the vampire, a cloud of dust exploding around them.

"**Your powers have been greatly exaggerated boy…It is impossible to imagine that you were able to defeat the Spider Queen…" **the demon angel spoke in a smug tone, a large toothy grin on his face. As the smoke began to clear around them, his eyes widened.

"**What?!" **Vincent stood there a katana raised over his head, his left arm against the blunt edge to strengthen his defense. The silver haired Vampire's head was lowered, his bangs shadowing his face. He pushed upwards, slowly pushing the demon angel back despite his superior strength.

"Trust me pal…" He raised his head and the Demon was shocked to see his eyes were blood red with dark purple slits for pupils, a large grin on his showing off his four prominent fangs.

"You haven't seen even a fraction of my power yet!"

**Outside, A few minutes earlier… **

"Why the hell do you keep pacing around, you're starting to give me motion sickness" Tyson said as he bit down on the tip of one of his throwing knives to sharpen it before throwing it at a makeshift dart-board he had carved in to one of the stone pillars.

"Something isn't right about this place…and you just throwing those damn knives around isn't helping either" Damaris said, finally stopping in her pacing, but still shifting her weight from one foot to the next looking at the gas station.

"Bite me" The red eyed teen said as he threw another and pierced the bottom of the first knife, throwing a third and piercing the second. Tyson got up to get the knives, the moment he plucked them out, Damaris called to him.

"Shit! Tyson!" he looked back at her and then to the gas station where she was pointing, steel doors were lowering down to seal it up.

"Ah fuck! Vincent!" the two of them made a run for the door, Damaris tried to slow it down by manipulating time around it, but it had no affect and Tyson took out his combat knife and charged it with lightning, aiming to cut through. Tyson slashed but didn't even leave a scratch. He jumped back immediately as black lightning arced out of the metal and tried to electrocute him.

"The hell was that?" He asked looking towards Damaris for the answer since this seemed like something she would know about "Well miss Time Goddess?"

"It's familiar but I can't place what it is…Huh? Wait, how the fuck do you know about that?" she asked, turning on the lightning user. Tyson just shrugged and pointed a thumb to his own chest.

"I know a lot of things sweetheart, no one can keep secrets from me…But don't get your panties in a twist, I won't tell Vincent, I'll leave that to you, everyone's got their secrets after all" Tyson said, Damaris glared at him for his rather tactless way of speaking, but silently thanked him.

"Everyone, huh? Does that include you?" Tyson didn't say anything. Damaris just sighed and looked back at the steel door.

"All right, I think I can get rid of this if given enough time…But if it reflects magic than it might just be a waste of energy" she said mostly to herself, not noticing that Tyson had backed up to the gas pumps and then made a mad-dash for the door, black lightning engulfing his right fist.

Damaris snapped her fingers "That's it!" at that moment Tyson sped past her "You damn fool! Stop!" she yelled after him, but it was too late.

"Lightning Buster!" His fist impacted with the steel door, the sounded of thunder echoed in the distance. Tyson was shocked; his attacked hadn't even left a scorch mark, no dent, nothing. He drew his fist back and the steel began to morph, rising up and taking the shape of his upper body, only without clothes or color other than steel grey.

"This is gonna hurt" the metallic copy mouthed 'Lightning Buster' and punched Tyson square in his chest with a powerful punch with its right arm. The red eyed teen was sent flying through one of the stone pillars holding up the roof over the gas pumps and slamming in to the one behind it. He coughed up blood on to his bandaged arm and slumped against the pillar.

"Tyson!" Damaris ran over to her teammate and kneeled beside him, grasping his shoulders and lightly shaking him, the lightning user eventually came to.

"Attack reflecting spell?" the magic user nodded before bopping him on the head.

"Fool! Have some fucking self-control!" Tyson opened his mouth to retort when both were silenced by the air around them becoming heavier, a dark presence making itself known. Damaris began to visibly shake, hugging herself as if to keep warm, Tyson clutched at his chest feeling a pressure around his heart, as if someone was holding on to it, ready to end his life if he so much as blinked, the grip tightening with each passing second.

'This pressure…dark…soulless…It's maddening!' he thought as his mind began to become clouded, focusing on even the slightest thing became increasingly more difficult.

'So cold…I hate it…this feeling…' The two of them used their own power to try and lessen the pressure, which was successful; Tyson helped Damaris to her feet, the two of them looking towards the gas station.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Damaris asked.

"I don't know…but that silver haired dumbass needs to learn to control himself before every freaking demon out there ends up coming after us."

**Inside… **

"**Rrrraaagghhh!" **the demon angel brought his sword down on the silver haired Vampire who side-stepped the downward slash and stepped forward with his right foot, thrusting the katana forward at the same time, striking the demon in the chest on sending him flying in to the wall.

The demon angel swiped at Dark-fire with his left arm, Vincent caught his arm by the wrist and turned around, throwing the demon angel in the roof and crashing down on the only shelf left that was left standing.

"Time to hunt!" Vincent said, his katana was engulfed in white light, he promptly broke it in half, the two pieces forming solid black steel chain scythe in each hand.

"**Enough Games! Rrrraggghhh!" **the demon roared as it increased in size, it's scabbed over tail turned in to a large cobra's head and the metal spike plates on its left arm grew in size. The runes on the sword started to glow a deep red. The demon angel slashed the sword and launched a powerful red, crescent energy wave. Vincent reared back with his left Nunchuk and swung, destroying the attack with relative ease.

"My turn!" Vincent disappeared in a burst of speed, the demon angel being struck hard against the side of his head by the left scythe. Vincent swung the right, the chain extending past the demon and wrapping around his waist, Vincent twisting back and dragging the demon angel around and slamming him in to the steel door over the shops exit.

"I'm not done!" Vincent flailed the Nunchaku, the chains retracting and the steel ends connecting for batons that he connected for a short polearm. He launched himself at the former clerk, delivering a powerful knee to his sternum, ignoring the black blood that was splattered on his face. He just continued to grin. He swung the steel rod and bashed it against the demon's face, a loud audible crack assaulting his ears.

The silver haired vampire jumped back as the cobra head tail lashed out at him, he just barely avoiding the fangs sinking in to his stomach. He brought down the rod on the snakes head, scattering brain matter in every direction.

The demon angel lunged at him in pain filled fury, swinging the massive claymore, Vincent side stepped the blade, slamming the rod in to Demon's side and breaking multiple ribs. Vincent blocked a powerful hit from the demon's left arm, tearing his jacket sleeve on the steel plates.

Vincent pushed the arm away and jumped in to the air, throwing his head back then forward, bashing the demon angel in the face with his head, he swung the rod and struck him on the right side on his face, swinging back again and striking his jaw on the left, sharp teeth and blood flying out. Vincent drew his left arm back, black fire engulfing his fist. The rod disconnected in two pieces, wrapping the chain around the claymore and with a tug, pulled it away from the demon. Vincent threw his arm forward and struck the demon angel in the chest with a flame enhanced punch, the flames pushing him back and sending the demon angel slamming in to the steel door with a scorch mark on his chest.

"Speed Smash!" Vincent stabbed the claymore in to the ground and tossed the chain in to the air. He disappeared in a burst of speed once again, appearing in front of his enemy with his fists engulfed by black flames. He started moving at lightning speeds. His fists flying, the wisps of the black flames as they moved the only thing that allowed one to follow.

Hammering away with countless hits, Vincent continued to grin, his eyes glowing brighter and brighter, obsidian blood splattering against his face and staining his sleeves. He left his fist on the demon angel's sternum while his right drew back.

"Game over!" He thrust his arm forward and slammed his fist next to his left, the demon angel screaming out in utter agony as flames shot out of parts of his body, out of his left side, right shoulder, right knee and shin, his wing being slowly reduced to ash. His skin around the burning areas began to shrivel, blacken and turn to ash as well.

The demon angel slumped down and Vincent stepped back, panting slightly. His eyes returning to normal and his fangs shortening. After that, he seemed to tire even more; he looked at the demon with confusion and slight anger.

"What was that you were on about early? You and your 'Queen' wanting my power?" Vincent asked, holding his hand out as the scythe came down, flames surrounding it and returning to its sword form.

"**Is it not obvious…You're clan…You're lineage…Who you are is what makes you a target…the power you possess allows you to overcome almost any demon in your path…though you are still young, you are incredibly powerful…That is why your power is so wanted…any military force with your growing might would surely win a large scale conflict" **the demon said, his dually layered voice became lighter, sweating and cringing in pain as his body burned away.

Vincent looked at the demon before sighing. He turned his back on the demon and walked towards the back towards the refrigerators, half of which were still intact.

"Tell your demon buddies they can come after me and my team all they want…" Vincent got a couple things and stopped, looking over his shoulder, meeting the obsidian eyes of the demon who was close to vanishing.

"We'll just kick their asses like I did yours! You can fucking count on that" the demon let loose a roar before his body finally dissolved in to ash. Vincent walked towards the doors as they started to rise; he had shattered the windows from the inside. He stopped again and looked at the large sword.

"Hmm…"

**An Office in Konohagakure…**

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sat there in his chair taking a puff from his pipe until it dropped suddenly with a clatter against the floor, his mouth hanging open in visible shock. 'Dear kami what is this power I am feeling...Oh no…No this cannot be…This is not good…not good at all.' He pushed a button on his desk "I request the presence of Anko Mitarashi immediately."

The female voice of his secretary came back. "Yes sir."

A few minutes later a woman that was about 5 feet and 6 inches tall stood there with purple hair and a tan trench coat that and fish net body suit underneath, leaving little to the imagination and a mini skirt to mid-thigh.

"You called Hokage-sama?" she said with a stick of dango in her mouth.

"Yes, as I am sure that you had sensed that power spike, I want you to gather whatever items that you need and find the source, this is a recon mission, do not engage." The Hokage told her, the Snake Princess could hear a slight urgency in his voice that only a true Jonin or Anbu could pick up on.

"Will do, Hokage-sama." The purple haired woman disappeared in a burst of smoke, leaving a few leaves in her wake.

"Sigh…Sometimes I really hate this job" he went back to what he was doing before, the bane of every Kage in history, Paperwork. "I hate you even more." he looked it with the intent to destroy it.

**Unknown Location while the battle was going on…**

Seth was walking down a lane with sakura trees everywhere, he suddenly stop and fell to the ground. ' This…This power…it's Unreal.'

**With Vincent… **

Tyson and Damaris waited patiently for their silver haired teammate, one of them thinking back to the dark pressure they had felt and the other waiting for an explanation as to what had happened.

"Heads up!" they looked up in time for Tyson to catch a large claymore that flew through the air towards them. The two of them looked at it curiously before looking towards the gas station.

Vincent walked out of the store with drinks in his hand and a small smile on his face. He tossed a bottle of sake to Tyson, who grinned, revealing that all of his teeth were sharpened, and a water bottle to Damaris. "Sorry it took me a while, you can keep the sword if you want Tyson, might do better than the knife" The lightning user didn't answer, merely held it in a reverse grip.

"What the hell happened in there?" Damaris and Tyson asked in unison, seeing Vincent's torn clothing, they knew it was something bad.

He walked over to his bike and sat down while petting fox, which had somehow slept through all of the commotion the Lightning user and Time Goddess caused, the small kit letting out a content purr and pressing in to his fingers.

"Nothing major…just another demon out for blood is all" Vincent said with a shrug. His two teammates looked at one another and just shrugged themselves before walking to their respective vehicles. Tyson using his lightning to magnetize the blade and attach it to his back.

"The docks are about a few hours away, from there, we take a boat to the land of Waves and from there, Konohagakure" he said while putting on his goggles. He put the key in the ignition, turned it, and the engine roared to life.

Tyson and Damaris started their motorcycles as well; Vincent pulled out on to the road and was off like a shot, the other two hot on his tail.

Despite what Vincent had said, at the speed they had traveled, it took a little half an hour to reach the docks to take them to the land of Waves.

"And just when I was starting to like this bike…Ah well, fuck it" the three of them got off their vehicles and looked around. Damaris pointed out the boat house and they walked over.

"Hey! Anyone here?" Vincent called out.

"Who wants to know?" a male voice called out to them from the inside

"Three people who need to go to the Land of Waves." Vincent said, the door creaked open and a man in his mid-thirties stepped out, wearing clothes that were right for the muggy and moist air of the environment.

"That'll be 300 ryo." said the boat rower. Vincent reached for his wallet and pulled out the cash.

"Each." said the old man. Vincent stood there for a moment "What? Bit of a rip-off don't you think?"

"Our land has been in a depression for a while now, money and food is scarce so 300 ryo each or have fun swimming." he said while looking over the three teens, catching a small glare from the taller one wearing black.

"I am sorry to hear that here." Vincent said while giving him 2000 ryo. "The rest if for you and your family."

The old man stood there dumbfounded at the young man's generosity. "Why?"

The silver hair Vampire gave him a smile. "Cause I can and it's the nice thing to do. My motto is to always help people in need no matter what."

The old man smiled at his words "Thank you kindly sir and what is your name so I may tell my family about you and your kindness."

"My name is Vincent Dark-fire and behind me is my team, Tyson Storm and Damaris Fatetin." Damaris gave him a kind smile while Tyson was silent.

"Again I thank you Vincent, anytime you or your companions need to travel to the land of waves, I will be glad to help, free of charge." said the old man, he placed the money in his pocket and walked towards the dock, waving them after him, "Come."

Soon the Vampire, Time Goddess and Lightning User and the old man were on their way to the land of waves.

The boat slowly rocked back and forth with the calm ocean waves, Vincent sat in front his eyes darting back and forth for any one was stupid enough to take them on. 'Though I'm not sure if my fire will be that effective in this damp climate.'

Damaris sat in the middle, looking over the edge of the boat at the water. She noticed a huge shadow swim past them out of the corner of her eye, she looked towards it, but then noticed it again where she had been looking before. 'Holy fuck that is one big fish.'

Tyson sat leaning against the back of the boat, looking up at the sky through the faint fog around them, tapping one of his throwing daggers against the boat with his left hand just in case they were attacked and his saki bottle in his right. 'That damn old man isn't telling us something, I can feel it…Ugh, what I wouldn't give for nice soft pillow right now.'

Darmaris looked at her teammates, Vincent was ready to fight at any given second, fox was in his lap, and though his back was to her, she could tell that he was on edge. Tyson was just looking up at the sky through the fog, one of his throwing knives gently tapping against the wood of the boat, despite the relaxed demeanor; he was just as wound up as Vincent. And speaking of the silver haired Vampire…

'Better time than any I suppose' she turned to the Vampire and tapped on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hey Vincent…Why are you doing this anyway? We may have just met about a week ago but since we're a team for the foreseeable future, we should at least get to know each other, and know where we're going for that matter" Damaris said. Vincent blinked a couple times and couldn't help that logic. That, and he was a little shocked, for his whole life no one had really asked his story, now that someone had, he didn't know what to say.

"…Well, I was born in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and…" he paused for a moment "I was beaten almost every day of my life, starved, malnourished, It was a life I wouldn't wish on my most hated enemy, that all changed when I met fox here" the silver haired vampire scratched behind the foxes ears as it slept peacefully.

"After getting fed up with everything, I took matters into my own hands and ran away, that was 12 years ago when I was 5. Ever since then, I trained and trained to make sure that never happened to me or anyone else again." he had a dark look on his face. "But a few weeks ago, before all of this shit started, I learned who my father was. He was member of a powerful clan, said to be able to kill any demon, no matter the power they have…" he paused again, looking up at the sky through the fog.

"…My mother… I have no clue who or what she even is, but what I can figure out that she was a vampire that sealed my power away, but the queen of the vampires took the seal away…or something."

Tyson and Damaris sat there, taking in the information they had just heard. The Lightning user crossed his arms and thought for moment, a toothy smirk spreading across his face.

"Doesn't change a fucking thing with me…You're my roommate after all, I gotta at least try to get along with you…" he placed his thumb against his own neck while looking at Vincent "But get in my Fang boy and I'll tear you apart, training or no training, that you can count on" Vincent smiled, despite the half-hearted threat.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" they bumped fist and then looked to Damaris for her thoughts on this.

Damaris looked shocked; despite having gone to a school for the supernaturally gifted 'They have vampires in this universe.' She shook her head of the thoughts and smiled at her silver haired teammate

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as you don't lose control or anything, we won't have a problem…So who is this queen you speak of?" Tyson leaned in, rather curious himself.

Vincent had a smile on his face, a genuine one. "Her name is Eva…and she is my girlfriend."

"The Queen…is your girlfriend" the two of them said in unison.

"Yes she is." Tyson grinned and leaned back in the boat, looking over the water; Damaris shook her head with a smile on her face before looking at the water herself. Vincent turned back to look ahead.

After a half an hour of silence, they reached the land of waves.

They walked along through the trees, the mist around them slowly growing thicker and thicker with each passing step, barely able to see a few feet in front of themselves, they each thought along the same lines.

'This mist is not normal'

Vincent summoned his sword while fox got off his shoulder. Tyson was ready to strike with his right arm, knives ready in his left. Damaris readied two swords this time ready to hack at anything.

They kept walking at a steady pace, looking out for traps of any kind. Eventually they heard the sounds of battle coming from farther away. In a silent agreement, they ran ahead.

Arriving to the location, they heard a deep, graveled male voice echo in the think mist.

"…Heart…Liver…Kidney…Brain…Spine…So many ways to kill a human being…and so few choices with the four of you, after all…you only live once…Hehehehehe."

"Get Down!" another male voice called out, the sound of a large, sharp object cutting through the air, followed by the dull thunk of steel cutting wood that Tyson knew all too well reached their ears.

Vincent's eyes changed to their vampire version with slited pupils. His canine's extended and sharpened in the process. He and his team rushed ahead through the mist, coming to a much clearer area, they saw a man to be in his mid-20s was stuck in a ball of water and another man with his arm in the ball with a huge sword in his hand.

"One fucking thing after the next…Well at least it's not demons" Tyson said

A pink hair girl stood in front of an old man with a kunai knife at the ready, a kid with black hair that looked like a ducks ass stood next to a blond wearing an orange jumpsuit, three whisker looking marks on each cheek. (You know what team 7 looks like, if not, for shame.)

A clone of the sword wielding man was about to decapitate the duck ass when Tyson stepped in and stopped the blade with his lightning charged hand. Vincent pushed the boy away and cut the clone in half with one clean slash. Two more clones appeared, bringing their blades down, the two of them stopping their respective opponents bare handed.

"...How did you do that?" the clones asked in unison.

"Looks like we got a slow one here, Eh, Tyson." Vincent said with a smirk. His lightning using friend grinned.

"Looks that way…For an A-ranked Jonin, I'm a little surprised" Damaris appeared in a flash and decapitated both before running over to the pink haired girl, collecting the blond and black haired boy to heal any injuries.

"Zabuza of the Bloody Mist…It's an honor to meet someone of your skill in the art of assassination" Tyson said, twirling his combat knife as a drummer would a drum stick, grinning for an unknown reason.

"Do I know you?" Vincent stepped in.

"No, but you should remember me, after all, we did work together for a while" The Dark-fire grinned as well, exposing his fangs. His right hand was covered in black flames, steam rising up from being in the moist air. He gripped the hilt of his katana.

"Ready to kick some ass, Sparky?" Vincent said. Tyson scoffed, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Just try to keep up, Hotshot" Lightning came to life around his right hand and a small discharge arced from both of his eyes.

"Do your worst kiddies…I'm Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist…If you've got a Death wish…I'LL BE MORE THE HAPPY TO GRANT IT!" he roared.

(a.n) Mahabharata you all hate me right now but i am going to get the next one asap.

**Vincent****: ** we do not won naruto or bleach so take that.

**me:** what i am going to do with you?

**Vincent: **take care of me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do your worst kiddies, I am Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist, and if you've got a death wish, I'LL BE MORE THEN HAPPY TO GRANT IT!" without making any hand seals, the Demon swordsman created three copies of himself that sped across the water towards Vincent and Tyson.

"Don't Blink!" Tyson disappeared in a flash, leaving only sparks in his dust, appearing in mid-air, swinging his right leg and landing a solid kick to the side of clones' heads, which burst in to water a moment later.

"Strike One!"

'Fast' Vincent and Zabuza thought as he quirking a silver eyebrow and a non-existent one respectively.

The other two attacked from opposite sides, swinging the large Guillotine swords to cut the Lightning user in to three pieces. The moment his right foot touched land, Vincent appeared and blocked the one on the right, Tyson ducked forward as the other sword passed over his head, he swung his arm and threw a dagger, nailing Vincent's opponent in the forehead and dispersing it.

"Strike Two!"

And then there was one…

The vampire disappeared in a burst of speed, Tyson standing still as the final clone raised the large sword to cleave him in two. He stopped and grunted in pain; he looked down, Vincent standing there, looking up at him with a smirk, his katana blade pierced through his sternum and out his back.

"Strike three, You're outta here" he twisted the blade and the clone fell apart.

"Full of surprises aren't ya, Sparky? That speed of yours probably matches my own" Vincent said, shouldering his katana, the Lightning user walking up beside him, his left hand on his right shoulder while he worked his neck. Vincent wanted to cringe hearing the multiple pops.

"Ever heard the expression, 'Fast as Lightning'?" he pointed a thumb to his own chest "Well I'm faster." The lightning user took the large claymore off of his back and held it in a reverse grip.

"Who the hell are you three?" Zabuza asked.

"Well…I am Vincent Dark-fire. My knife obsessed, possibly crazy friend with the attitude is Tyson Storm…" The lightning user cracked his knuckles once again in anticipation for the fight to come.

"And I'm not crazy, I'm fight happy, there's a difference."

"And the ever so lovely, so sexy and somehow still single Damaris Fatetin." He said, gesturing to the shore behind him where Damaris stood, her hands together with her eyes closed; a moment later she opened them and spread her hands, the thick mist clearing.

"Thanks Vincent" she said.

Zabuza smirked underneath his bandages, hearing Vincent's and his teams' names. "Well well, it's certainly been a long time Vinny."

"Don't call me that!" yelled Vincent. The demon of the mist chuckled 'He still hasn't gotten used to that.'

"Well brat, One chance...Either leave now or go to an early grave, I've got a job to complete and neither you nor your little friends are going to get in the way of that" Zabuza said. Vincent and Tyson took a step forward on to the water's surface.

"Very well" Zabuza ripped his hand from the orb of water, causing it to burst, he swung the massive sword and struck the silver haired man inside with the blunt edge, sending him flying in to a tree on land, Damaris was at his side soon enough.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" Zabuza made a single hand seal and created four copies of himself, the four running forward while Zabuza hung back.

"Clones are about a tenth as strong as the original, no need to go all out…yet" Tyson said, dodging a vertical slash from one of the clones, deflecting another. He tossed the Ka-bar up and caught it between his teeth, reaching behind his back and taking out a pair of steel trench knives.

"Agreed" Vincent said, dodging tandem attacks from the two Zabuza clones that were attacking him, the two of them swinging the Guillotine swords around like they were paper weights. Both he and Tyson were on the defensive, dodging with relative ease, they turned and were slowly being backed up towards one another.

"Three" Tyson started.

"Two" Vincent continued, the two of them slowly being pushed back more and more. As Vincent dodged, he sheathed his katana; Tyson blocked and deflected the Zabuza clones' attacks with the knife between his teeth and the trench knives.

"One!" The moment they backed up in to each other, Vincent dropped in to a battojutsu stance and electric discharge crackled around Tyson's trench knives. Just as all 4 Zabuza clones swung to cut them apart, they disappeared from sight and all 4 burst in to water.

"Damn" Zabuza dodged an attacked from Tyson from behind, elbowing him in the sternum with enough force for him to cough up blood. He pushed the stunned young man away and blocked Vincent's attack from the right with Kubikiri Bocho. Vincent pushed forward, but Zabuza disappeared in shunshin, the vampire stumbling forward, Zabuza sending him flying into Tyson with a kick to his ribs. The two of them separated mid-flight and landed on the water, running in opposite directions to flank the swordsman.

Zabuza smirked underneath his bandages and ran down the center. He lashed out with a wide slash with his sword towards Vincent and roundhouse kick towards Tyson at the same time. The Lightning user was first to attack Zabuza dodging his punches with only nicks and shallow cuts that barely bled.

The demon of the mist nearly cut Tyson in two, the Lightning user using his speed to get away, Zabuza turned around in his downward slash and crossed swords with Vincent, the silver haired Vampire showed impressive strength by pushing the assassin away.

Damaris watched from the shore as a sword fight ensued between them, Vincent's speed versus Zabuza's power, the Demon swordsman swinging the beheading sword with amazing ease and matching Vincent blow for blow.

'That man's strength is incredible, swinging around such a large blade with no signs of fatigue, even matching speeds with Vincent' her eyes widened as Zabuza disappeared as Vincent went to cut him across his stomach.

"Look Out!" Vincent turned his head to see Zabuza bringing down the large sword; Vincent appeared a few feet away in an instant, taking up his sword stance once again.

"Thanks Damaris" Vincent said, Tyson appearing beside him in his own fighting stance. The time goddess smiled knowing that both were Ok. She turned her attention towards the team of ninja and the old man. The whiskered blond helping the silver haired man over to them.

She walked up to the duck ass hair boy first. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"No." he said bluntly, she went over the blonde. "Are you hurt?"

"I heal pretty quickly so I'll be fine, my sensei is a little banged up though." the blond said, motioning to the silver haired man who had just finished adjusting his headband over his left eye while.

"I'll see what I can do" after getting a nod from the silver haired man saying it was Ok with him, she went to his side. While trying to heal him, her attention also went to her teammates.

Vincent and Tyson attacked Zabuza in tandem, one striking while the other got his attention and blocked his attack, but the demon swordsman was A-ranked for a reason, he blocked both of them, and showed no signs of fatigue or even worry over various injuries. Slashed for Vincent, took a hit in the arm from Tyson, Kicked Tyson in the stomach and blocked Vincent's slash with Kubikiri Bocho.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" he said just as they were changing up for the attack.

"Fall back!" Tyson said, he jumped back dodging a forming clones attack and Vincent jumped high in to the air, the sword of a clone passing under his feet, two jumping after him and two chasing after Tyson.

"Hahahaha! Oh man this is pathetic; you two little bastards haven't even landed a good hit yet!" Zabuza taunted. Vincent getting in to a mid-air sword battle with the two clones, climbing higher with their power slashes that sent him higher as well. Tyson weaving in and out of the tandem attacks of the clones attacking him, trying to land a deciding hit on one but being thrown off by the attack of the other.

"Tyson!" Vincent called out.

"Right..." lightning crackled around the ka-bar knife between his teeth, he tossed the trench knives up, the clones following them thinking they were the trick to the next attack.

"Wrong move…Lightning Figure Six!" Tyson lunged forward with the ka-bar, the clone on the right being torn in two, Tyson sliding along the water in a curve and cutting the other in two from behind, the discharge of the black lightning creating a six around him in the path of his attack before fading. He caught his trench knives and stowed them away.

Vincent used a blindingly fast slash to knock the two clones off balance in mid-air and sheathed the sword before tossing it in to the air. He crossed his arms over his chest, his hands being engulfed in black flames.

"Fire Edge!" He shot down and struck before the clones could counter, thrusting his hands through their chests and ripping his arms out and turning them in to water. He fell down and landed on the water beside Tyson, he held out his right hand and caught the sword as it came down.

"What do you think?" Tyson asked, popping his knuckles and taking the knife out of his mouth.

"One hit should be all we need…but don't let up on the attack, even for a second" Vincent said, sealing the sword away.

"You mistake me for someone who has self-control" Tyson said, placing the knife in the sheath behind his waist.

"C'mon, come at me already so I can kill you!" Zabuza called out, tapping the blunt side of Kubikiri Bocho against his shoulder impatiently. The Vampire and Lightning user crouched down like runners preparing to take off.

"Three…" Tyson started.

"Two…" Vincent continued.

"One!" they both took off at the same time, keeping pace in a mad dash for Zabuza.

"Now!" Vincent said, they disappeared for an instant before reappearing in opposite spots, Vincent where Tyson was and Tyson to Vincents'. They did this time and time again. Zabuza's eyes trying to follow and see who would be leading the attack.

"Speed up!" Tyson said, they launched forward in bursts of speed, they disappeared one final time, Vincent appearing in mid-air, Zabuza looked down to see Tyson going for a sweep kick, he jumped to avoid it, and crossed his arms over his chest to block Vincent's hook kick. Tyson raised his right hand and Vincent spun around, the two clasping wrists and the vampire swung the lightning user through the air.

"Oh Hell!" Zabuza said; Tyson rose his left leg, black lightning sparking to life around his foot. He swung his right arm and carried Vincent over and let go when they were level, the Vampire raising his left leg as well, black fire engulfing his foot.

"Twin Guillotine!" the two yelled. Tyson aiming for the torso, Vincent aiming for the head, their legs came down just as Zabuza brought his head cleaving sword around to defend himself, upon contact large fountains of black lightning and fire shot up along with a large volume of water that sent waves crashing on to shore.

"Damn" the blond and one eyed man said in unison, Damaris smiled proudly. Tyson and Vincent stood on top of the water panting.

"Got 'em" Tyson said, the two of them bumped fists, Vincent was about to reach down and claim the demon's sword when he realized something.

"There's nothing under the water" Tyson's eyes widened and Vincent shot up.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!" they turned around in time to see a massive dragon of flowing water charge at them with its fangs bared mouth wide open.

"Son of a-Ahhhh!" they were cut off by the attack finding its mark, the two of them being washed away in a powerful wave and being slammed in to separate trees on the shore.

"Vincent! Tyson!" Damaris yelled out, she turned her attention to the water and rushed with amazing speed to confront the sword wielder, her dual blades ready. Once she arrived to the center, cold feeling washed over her, not as strong as the back at the gas station, but it was strong enough to keep her place.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and voice whisper "Boo"

"Get back!" she spun around, her blade passing through nothing but harmless mist as it started to gather again. She felt an obscene amount of killing intent bearing down on her. She turned around to meet the sight of Zabuza, he chuckled darkly.

"Hehehe-Ah! Uggh!" he felt a sharp pain and looked down to see the tip of a blade protruding from his sternum. He looked up and saw she was gone.

"How? You never moved"

"You're not the only one who is skilled in the art of Illusions…I will not go in to detail, but against me, you're strength will be useless" Damaris said, Zabuza grunted as another blade was stabbed in to him. The demon looked back and smiled underneath his bandages.

"You're scared…" he said bluntly.

"What?"

"I hear it, your heartbeat, your breathing. I see it, the bead of sweat on your temple, the false determination in your eyes, you may think you've outsmarted me girl, but your fear blinded you…Have you noticed yet that I'm not bleeding?" Damaris slowly looked down and was shocked to see it, but it was true. The demon of the mist was not bleeding blood, but water.

"…No" Zabuza turned around on the blades which cut through his body and caused more and more water to gush from him, but he did not disperse. He leaned in, a few inches away from her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"…Boo"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Tyson and Vincent shot up despite their injuries upon hearing their teammates scream rip through the air.

"Damaris!" A deep laughter foolwed by a dull thud in the distance, a body was thrown through the mist, slamming in to Tyson and slamming him against a tree.

"Oh shit!" It was Damaris.

"She's breathing, just unconscious…" both the Vampire and Lightning user looked up in to the mist as it started to clear.

'This is going to be tougher than I thought'

"Kakashi, I used most of my chakra in that last attack along with all those clones, I'm not one to let a job go unfinished, so I'll be back and when I return, I'll have yours, the old mans and those brats heads on platters! Hahahaha!" and like that, the cold feeling was gone.

"Oi, Damaris, wake up…" Tyson laid her on the ground and lightly shook her.

"Rise and Shine princess…C'mon…" he lightly slapped her cheek, nothing.

"Man she is out of it…Try something else" Vincent suggested. Tyson thought for a moment then inhaled deeply.

"OI, SLEEPING BEAUTY! WAKE THE HEL-Gah!" Tyson was stopped mid-sentence by a throat jab from Damaris who shot in fright, hitting him right in the adam's apple.

"That did it" Vincent said, helping Damaris up while Tyson coughed and wheezed, holding his injured throat.

"You Ok?" Damaris asked.

"Other..Cough Cough…than a…Cough…dislocated.. …Shoulder…and getting…Cough Cough…punched in the…cough…freaking throat…Cough…I'm peachy" he managed to wheeze out.

"Vincent?" Damaris asked. The Vampire started to sway slightly as fatigue started to set in.

"Two battles in the same day…High powered attacks…Don't know how much longer I'll-Here I go, Nighty night" Vincent's eyes drooped and he swayed, but only for a second before he hit the ground, making a large crater.

Tyson stood finally and looked at him for a moment before nudging him with his foot, the vampire snored lightly "He's all right, just unconscious" Tyson said. The black fox barreled in to his ribs and knocked him down before running up to her master, friend and crush.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Tyson yelled, clutching at his side.

"Vinny!" she said worriedly.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me, only a couple broken ribs…Cough Cough" Tyson said as Damaris helped him to his feet, the fox ignored him "He's fine, just unconscious like I said, he should wake up in a day give or take." Fox nodded before being engulfed in a cloud of white smoke.

The time goddess and lightning user stood there shocked to see, where Fox once sat, a girl sitting next to him, giving him a worried look.

"Weak" Fox, Damaris and Tyson turned their attention to the source of the voice, a young man of about twelve, the one with the duck ass haircut and a permanent scowl. Fox glared at him, Damaris crossed her arms and Tyson quirked her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I think I must still have water in my ears, wanna repeat that kid?" Tyson asked.

"I said he's weak, if I hadn't been restricted to protecting this old fool I would've been able to beat the swordsman without a problem" he said with an air of smugness about him.

"…Riiiight, You just tell yourself that if it makes you feel better" the black haired boy turned a glare on the young man, who just took his hat off of his head and rung out the water before putting it back.

The one eyed man walked over to them with the blond in tow "You three have my gratitude for helping us when you did, my name is Kakashi Hatake by the way" he said with an eye smile.

"You guys are ninjas right? Why so trusting of strangers?" Damaris asked.

"You helped us of course, while I am still a bit wary, I and my students used quite a bit of energy against Zabuza before you arrived, so there are not many more options besides trusting you" he said and neither she nor Tyson could argue with his logic.

Fox looked at the blond and her eyes widened. 'It can't be…is that where she has been all this time?'

"So, is your friend there all right?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, the dumbass just needs to rest" Tyson said, ignoring Fox who slapped upside his head. He reached down to pick the vampire up when Kakashi suddenly fell back.

"Great…that's two people I gotta freaking carry" Tyson said, picking up the silver haired man first and slinging over his shoulder, then Vincent. Damaris noticed the shocked look Fox was giving Tyson, ignoring the glares he was receiving from the black haired boy and the pink haired girl.

"What's with the look?"

"It's just…Vincent's jacket…It weighs about 1500 pounds, I'm just shocked that he's able to carry him so easily" Tyson and Damaris didn't acknowledge that, just gave each other a look before looking at the three ninja and old man standing near them.

"Old man, how far is your house?" Tyson asked.

"…Just over the next hill, about 30 minutes away" he said, Tyson nodded and he, Damaris and Fox started walking with the ninja ahead of them.

**In the mind of Vincent…**

Vincent stood there looking around the dark world; he knew he had passed out, this always happened when he did. He sighed "Not much to do here…ah well" he took of his coat followed by his shirt.

He stood there bare chested, taking a deep breath and exhaling, he summoned his katana in to his left hand, unsheathing the sword and holding the sheath in his left behind his back and Katana horizontally in front of himself.

He started running, it looked as though he was running in place in the darkness. In a flash he was surrounded by a snow covered forest, fallen trees and wooden test dummies as far as the eye could see.

He slashed, rolled, kicked and headbutted, attacking in a never ending fluid series. Blunt strikes with the sheath, quick, precise slashes with the katana. He kicked off of one and high in to the air, he rolled once and came down, stabbing the sword in to the snow covered ground and igniting the wooden dummies in the immediate area. With a snap of his fingers, the black flames were snuffed out.

He fell back, though the snow had thinned so he met solid ground instead of soft snow.

"…Ow" he lay there for a moment, panting. He then noticed that it had grown colder and snow had begun to fall from the grey sky "I know you're watching…come on out, Ayame."

A grey wolf came out from her hiding place and laid her head on top of his chest. "You train too much, learn to have fun, take a break once in a while and relax."

"If I don't train I'll grow weaker, and people will become stronger than me, I can't let that happen, I don't want people to suffer like I have." Vincent said as he started scratching behind one of the wolf's ears.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ayame asked.

"Just thinking…Nothing important really"

**Flashback…**

A 10 year old Vincent stood in front of a younger Zabuza, his sword at the ready. "You've got a long ways to go kid before you'll ever be able to defeat me in a sword fight" Zabuza said, looking down at the tired silver haired boy, Kubikiri Bocho at his side.

"I…I can only…get stronger…just watch…I'll kick your ass someday" Vincent said between breaths. He yelped as Kubikiri passed over his head, the boy barely able to dodge in time.

"Hehehe, yeah, keep telling yourself that…Ah what the hell, Vincent" the boy looked up "If you do manage to beat me when you're older, I'll give Kubikiri Bocho to you."

Vincent grinned and his eyes widened in wonder.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah, a one on one fight, and you have to win, that's the only way you'll ever be worthy of this sword" Zabuza said. Vincent nodded his head quickly.

"All right! Just watch Zabuza! I'm definitely going to become stronger than you!" the demon chuckled.

**End… **

'Next time Zabuza, one on one, I'm not gonna lose' Vincent thought.

**with Zabuza**

The Demon of the Mist sat on the ledge of his forest hideout, his shark like teeth tearing in to a grilled fish on a stick. A hunter nin appeared next to him.

"The little dumbass sure has grown since we last saw him" Zabuza said, tearing off the last bit before throwing it over the edge to the forest floor, the nin sat offered him another plate, which he accepted and started to devour.

"Yes he has, he is much stronger than he was as a child, that much is for certain" the hunter nin said, a white and red porcelain mask covering the face, but the voice sounded female.

"Maybe he'll finally defeat you, and take Kubikiri Bocho like he wanted" the demon swallowed the fish and chuckled.

"Maybe"

**Flashback.**

An 11 year old Vincent quietly opened the door, sneaking in to his sensei's room while he slept. "It must be here." he mumbled while fox was wrapped around his neck.

Zabuza had one eye opened and kept it on the silver haired boy, a detail Vincent did not notice.

The silver haired boy froze hearing a gravelly voice speak to him "If you're going to sneak up on an assassin and steal his belongings, you're definitely going to have to be more ninja-like." Zabuza sat up and raised Kubikiri Bocho which was beside him, the man had expected this. He threw it.

"Holy fuck!" Vincent ducked as the blade was impaled in to the wall right above his head. Fox fainted and hit the floor with a thud, Vincent saw a few strands of his hair fall down and he promptly fainted as well.

**End…**

Haku giggled at the memory "I'm interested in seeing what he can do after all this time, as well as his friends, something about the two of them is…different."

**Back with Vincent**

Vincent opened his eyes groggily; he yawned and sat up, noticing that he was in a room, nothing but a couple cots and desk under the window.

He saw Fox sleeping near the foot of the bed. "Aww, she is so cute when she's asleep." He moved to get up, but stopped, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shadow move from the corner towards him.

In an instant he was gone, he appeared behind the shadow with his katana unsealed and unsheathed, and putting it to their neck, but no one was there. "Aww Vinny! You would try and kill me, I thought you loved me."

His eyes widened when heard those words and that angelic voice. "Eva…" he turned around and saw that it was the Vampire Queen in the flesh, leaning against the wall of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Fairly simple, I followed you." Eva said, the black cloak in her hands turning in to bats and the bats dissipating in to smoke.

For the third time in his life, Vincent Dark-fire felt incredibly stupid. Eva moved over to Vincent and pulled him in to a kiss. "I missed you, you never write, call, or even sent a bat." she was joking with him on the third one.

"Sorry…I just got lost on the road of life."

In the front room of the house, a silver haired pervert sneezed.

"Catching a cold, Perv?" Tyson asked from across the room, sharpening a few of his throwing knives, Damaris beside him and glaring at the Jonin for reading that smut book so openly.

"Must be something in the air" he said before returning to his book.

Vincent stood there and picked Eva up in his arms, enjoying the heated kiss. Vincent walked over to the window and opened it.

"Feel like going for a walk?" Eva nodded and Vincent jumped out of the window and landed safely on the ground. Unfortunately landing in front of lightning user and time goddess who were outside talking.

"…Hiya" Vincent and Eva said at the same time. Tyson and Damaris both quirked an eyebrow, the lightning user pointed at Eva.

"Eva I presume?" the girl nodded.

"Nice to meet ya, Tyson Storm" he introduced himself.

"Damaris Fatetin." The four of them stood there for a moment before Tyson and Damaris walked past them.

"Enjoy yourselves" Damaris said.

"Try not to make too much noise you two, don't want to scare the animals away" Tyson said slyly, he and Damaris laughing at their expense. Though they couldn't see it, Vincent was blushing profusely and Eva was grinning.

Vincent didn't speak, only walked away with Eva towards the forest.

The time goddess and Lightning user entered the quaint house to find a beautiful blue haired woman in her twenties cooking away in the kitchen.

"Oh hello you two, have either of you checked on your friend to see if he's awake?" she asked, this was Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter.

"He's awake, just went out to get some fresh air" Damaris said, Tsunami gave her a confused look as she had not seen the boy leave, but just shrugged it off.

"Do you need any help with dinner?" the time goddess asked.

"Thank you Damaris but I'm fine, though servings might be scarce" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Not a problem! Tyson, go out and get some fish for us" she said, looking at the lightning user who had situated himself on a couch.

"What's the magic word?" he said.

"Scrotal cast" Damaris said with a dangerous edge to her voice, Tyson was out the door, he popped his head back in for a second.

"That was two words by the way" he left as a dagger embedded itself in the door.

Through the afternoon, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura trained in the forest of Chakra, practicing tree walking, Tyson fished around in the ocean, Damaris kicked the young man back in to the water when he came back out with a shark, and again when he got a swordfish. Vincent and Eva enjoyed their time walking through the forest. Kakashi resting in the living room.

Vincent and Eva came in and sat at the table, a large spread of vegetables, fish and rice before them, sitting across from Tyson who was sporting bruises on his arms and a bandage across his nose, rubbing his neck.

"What happened to you?" the Dark-fire asked. Damaris walked in and sat beside him.

"He went overboard with fishing" she said simply.

"I bring out One shark and you kick me" he said, taking off his hat at the table. The two of them argued about what had transpired before settling down, Tsunami and Tazuna joining them, followed by Kakashi and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"We never did learn your names" Kakashi said out of the blue. The three newcomers looked up and realized he was right. Vincent swallowed his mouthful of fish and rice and spoke up.

"Well, my name is Vincent Dark-fire and I guess I'm the leader of the team." Tyson took a bite of fish and swallowed.

"Name is Tyson Storm…Yeah" he went back to his meal.

"And I'm Damaris Fatetin" the female member said.

"And the new girl?" Kakashi asked, eyes going to Eva, who blushed lightly at the attention.

"My name is Eva, It's nice to meet you all."

"Hm, well my name is Kakashi Hatake, Jonin leader of team 7, these three genin here" the silver haired man said, motioning to the three children to his left.

The blond downed a bowl of rice and took a bite of fish before swallowing "My name is Naruto uzumaki, it's nice to meet ya!" he said rather loudly.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Vincent and his friends could immediately tell he was the loner of the team.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" the pink haired girl said. Tyson swallowed his mouthful of food.

"You three are an interesting bunch, a hyperactive blond, a brooder and a loud mouth and a pervert for a sensei" Sasuke and Sakura were insulted, while Naruto and Kakashi were silent, he wasn't wrong.

"I've got a question…How are you eating through that face mask?" Vincent asked.

Just then a young boy around eight years of age with a fishing hat came into the room. Talking stopped and all eyes were on him "You should all leave...All that you're doing is making things worse for us here in the land of waves" he said.

"Inari!" Tsunami said loudly, trying to quiet her son.

"It's the truth! They're just going to throw their lives away and Gato is going to be madder than ever!" Inari said.

Damaris sat there, continuing to eat "You've lost someone important to you, someone you looked up to with great admiration."

Her words shocked Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna. Inari's fists clenched.

"What do you know!?" Damaris looked at the boy, along with Vincent, Eva and Tyson.

"You don't know pain! You've never someone you love get killed!"

The sound of chopsticks snapping caught everyone's attention; they looked to see Naruto with his chopsticks broken in two and Vincent's were gone but ash was on the table in front of him.

Vincent stood up "Don't go around thinking you've had it tough kid, there are a lot of people out there who've had about ten times worse than you, you lost a loved one, boo-freaking-hoo, some people never had them, some have lost everyone, You, you still have a mother and grandfather that love you with all their hearts, so Shut the Hell up!" Vincent said loudly, he released are high amount of energy, but Tyson and Damaris blocked it with their own; they didn't want any trouble after all.

Vincent walked out; a loud crash heard a second later. Eva excused herself and dashed out the door after him. Naruto stood up next.

"He already tore you a new one brat, so there is no need for me to say anything…I'm going out to train" Naruto stepped out, Kakashi made sure to track him, he sighed in relief, Naruto was heading in a different direction.

Damaris looked towards the door after her teammate had stormed out. She sighed.

"He was right you know…" Eyes went to Tyson who was still eating "People have had it a lot worse than you kid, especially him, have your facts before you start talking about life and death around him" the lightning user said as he continued to eat.

"…We'll go talk to him, see if he'll calm down" Damaris said, getting up from the table.

"What do you mean 'We' I'm eating" Tyson said, he went wide eyed and yelped as Damaris pulled him out the door by the ear.

"Thanks for the meal!"

"…Well that certainly was…odd" Kakashi said.

"What did that blond kid and silver haired kid mean?" Inari asked.

"The silver haired one is Vincent…Don't know anything about him…but as for Naruto…he is a special case" Kakashi said, setting down his bowl.

**Forest… **

"That damn brat! Talking about pain when he has NO idea about what that word even Means!" Vincent said, taking his rage out on a couple trees, making a large enough crater that caused it to fall, Eva catching them as to not make too much noise. The Dark-fire was without his jacket, which he had left behind, leaving him in a fishnet shirt, the scars from years past visible under the material.

"He had no right to talk about such things, I agree, but remember Vincent, he is a child" Eva said.

"…Sigh…I know…It just makes me so…Angry!" he back handed another tree, it fell, but it wasn't Eva to catch it, it was Tyson, Damaris walking under it before he sat it down.

"What are you two doing here?" Vincent asked.

"We came to see if everything was all right" Damaris said. Tyson shrugged.

"And to see if we had to calm you down by force…Oof!" he grunted as Damaris elbowed him in the side. Eva was about to move in front of him defensively, but Vincent stopped her.

"Hehe, I'm fine actually…And do you two really think you can take me down?" Vincent said with a smirk. His teammates chuckled.

"Don't get cocky there Hotshot" Tyson said.

"Yeah, there was a reason the headmaster picked us to retrieve you" Damaris said.

"…I thought it was because you two were the only ones who knew me?" Vincent said, Eva chuckled as Tyson and Damaris staggered.

"Tch, well, despite the two of us having barely met before, we're the two best qualified in the school to take you on in one on one fights…other than Eva at this point" Tyson said. Vincent smirked and looked at Eva, they nodded and the two of them disappeared in dual bursts of speed. Damaris raised her right arm, blocking Eva's attack and Tyson had caught Vincent's punch for his face.

"See?" the two Vampires backed away.

"But fighting isn't the only reason he picked us, nor our having met you, out of the whole school, the two of us can relate the most to you and your…'experiences'" Damaris said. Vincent seemed to be angered by that, but the two of them raised their hands to silence him.

Tyson shed his muscle shirt, a long scar down the right portion of his body that stretched from his shoulder to just above the hem of his pants. That was the worst of them, multiple smaller scars marred his front and abdomen, some were faint with age but others almost looked fresh. He turned around and Vincent and Eva were shocked to see the word 'Devil' burned in to his back. The long scar also going down his back in the same area.

"Nearly lost the right portion of my upper body in an attack on my home, captured, burned that in to my back…not a fun experience" Tyson said, turning back around, taking his hat out of his back pocket and putting it on his head. "If it hadn't been for a kind doctor and my own healing…I probably wouldn't standing here"

"The bandages?"

Tyson looked at his right arm "That's…not something I want to get in to." Vincent nodded. Damaris was next, she turned around and shed her top, a fishnet sports bra underneath, and she held her shirt and crossed her arms over her breasts. Small scars across her lower back, longer scars stretching up her back and under the fishnet.

"Despite how young I look, I am far older…Years of battle, mobs, abuse from captors…" she held back tears at the memories.

"Eva…the queen of the Vampires…you should know who I am" Damaris stated.

Eva nodded, "Damaris, the Vampire of Ages, years of battle experience, years of wisdom, highly respected among those who know of you, I was wondering if I would have a chance to meet you myself" Eva said, her eyes moved to Tyson and his bandaged arm.

"Tyson Storm…" the lightning user gave her the slightest of glares "You an interesting one…" was all she said. Vincent saw the small exchange between the two, but decided to let it slide until a better time. Damaris put her shirt back on and there was silence between the four of them for a short time until Vincent broke the silence.

"Since you guys showed me what you went through…may as well return the favor" he removed the shirt, revealing countless scars across his chest and stomach, scars from long healed gashes to the tiniest of cuts that he did not want to heal, keeping everyone to remind himself of why he trained the way he did.

"Mob beatings day in, day out, that sort of thing…Not fun" Vincent said. There was another silence.

"Ah, all this negativity is a pain, while we're all here, why not train" Tyson suggested. Damaris and Eva locked eyes, in an instant Damaris had blocked a thrust from Eva, the two of them beginning a high speed battle, disappearing and reappearing among the dogwood trees. Eva using her hands, her fingers together and her nails sharpened, Damaris had brought out her dual blades to fend her off and counter.

"Damn" Tyson and Vincent said. In an instant, Tyson felt something hard as steel impact with the side of him head with tremendous force, sending him crashing in to a tree and felling it, he caught just before it impacted, and sent it down gently. He looked up with a bit blood staining his cap at the brim and running down the right side of his face. Vincent was smirking in his fighting stance.

"What were you saying earlier about being the fastest…'Faster' than Lightning?" he taunted. Tyson chuckled as he stood up and popped his shoulders, neck and knuckles. He placed his hands in his pockets and relaxed his upper body.

"Oh it's on hotshot, Try to keep up!" the lightning user and silver haired vampire started their own high speed battle, one that was a lot devastating and bone shattering. Tyson using his feet and Vincent matching kick for kick and kick for punch.

"Don't forget us!" Tyson was caught in the ribs by a knee strike from Eva and Damaris swept Vincent's feet, the sheer force sending him spiraling through the air and crashing in to Tyson and the two of them in to the ground.

"What the hell?" they said in unison. Tyson rolled away as Damaris attacked with an axe kick aiming for his head and Vincent jumped away when Eva slashed at his stomach with her claws.

"Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I won't kickass when I have to" Eva said with a sly smirk. Vincent smirked and the two of them winked before launching themselves at the fighting Tyson and Damaris, who turned to fight them as well.

"Tag match?" Tyson suggested.

"Tag Match!"

**Morning… **

A girl in a pink kimono enjoyed the scenery as she walked through the forest near a lake she liked to frequent. As she walked she would stop for a moment to take in the sights or pick various herbs she would use for healing. Looking around she saw no one in the area, so she disappeared from view, leaving small pieces of ice.

Using shunshin, she arrived at the lake, the clear blue water shone brightly in the morning light, the breeze of wind shifting the light green grass near its edge. She sighed.

She looked around, noticing a couple figures laying against a tree not too far from where she sat, also a few other peculiar things. The girl got up and walked towards them only to discover what looked to be a small battlefield. Craters littered the ground, gashes and smaller craters in trees, fallen trees a few feet away, throwing knives embedded in trees as well, burns and scorch marks.

"Oh my…" she looked towards the two figures. One was a teenage boy with silver hair, wearing only his pants and a belt, a rather attractive girl with flawless skin sat next to him, snuggled in to his side for warmth, content smiles on both their faces. While the girl was a mystery to her, she knew the boy all too well.

'He certainly has grown'

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed two more lying near the bank of the river. A boy wearing a black skull cap with brown hair underneath lay spread eagle on the ground, snoring lightly, also shirtless with a small amount of dried blood on his face. A girl who looked to be around the same age was curled up not too far from her, small cuts in the shirt she was wearing and dual blades lying next to her on the grass.

"Hmm…these two are interesting…and that girl…" she turned her attention back to the unconscious Eva. She knelt down next to Vincent and reached over to lightly shake him awake to greet him, when he snapped awake. She gasped as she felt sharp fang pierce her skin and sink in to her, despite the slight pain, she also felt pleasure and she could feel a small amount of blood leave her.

Vincent pulled away and wiped the blood from his mouth with his shirt that was beside him. He looked up and went wide eyed, not at who he bit, but the fact that he had Bitten them.

"No…No no no no no!" Vincent shook his head vigorously; trying to wake himself up from what he hoped was a dream. He opened his eyes to see the rather attractive girl still looking at him, holding the spot where he had bitten her. He put his head in his hands.

"Dammit!" he swore in a hushed tone, but that, combined with his earlier movement, had woken Eva, who gave a squeak/yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?" she got her answer from the sight of the bite marks and a grieving Vincent "Oh…"

"No no no no no…" Vincent repeated over and over, when he finally stopped, he looked up at the girl "I'm so sorry…I…I never meant for this to happen…I thought I had control…I thought I had control…Dammit!"

"Control over what?" the girl asked. Eva answered as Vincent was still beating himself up.

"…You see…as crazy as this may sound, he is…a Vampire" the Queen stopped, letting the girl absorb the information, "A Vampires bite will turn the bitten in to a vampire as well, or at least give them some kind of vampire ability."

The girl nodded and looked to Vincent, "I see…well, I guess it couldn't be helped" she said, standing up. Vincent and Eva looked up at her in surprise.

"It is a surprise and a little hard to handle, but I suppose a Vampire bloodlust can't be helped…I must be off, collecting herbs for a friend of mine, goodbye…Vinny" the girl walked backed to her spot where her basket sat, she picked it up and left without a word.

Eva noticed a small smile on Vincent's face.

'There is only three people in the world who call me that…and one of them is a Fox'

"Hope we meet again soon…Snowy-chan!" he called after her. The girl didn't look back, but he knew she was smiling. She grunted in pain feeling a sharp elbow to his ribcage. He looked over to Eva who was giving him a glare.

"Snowy-chan…I suggest you start explaining because I do not like sharing" Eva said. Vincent rubbed his sore side and chuckled to himself.

"She's an old friend, she gave me that nickname, I gave her that one" he explained, Eva's expression softened and snuggled back in to his side. He kissed the top of her head while he leaned back in to the tree.

"It's you and me, you won't ever have to share me…although, you have to admit she was kind of cute…Ugh!" he was silenced by another sharp elbow.

"Oi…Yaaaaawn…What's with all the freaking noise?" the two vampires looked up to see Tyson sitting up and stretching, Damaris waking up and yawning rather cutely.

"It's too early"

"…From the sun…I'd say it's about noon" Vincent said. There was a loud growl, Tyson held his stomach and blushed.

"I missed breakfast…" he said sheepishly. He was bopped on the head.

"You and your fucking stomach" Vincent and Eva laughed and got up, Vincent collecting his shirt and putting it on. He grabbed Tyson's shirt that was lying on the ground, he discovered it had a bit of weight to it, and tossed it to its owner.

"Let's get back to the others, maybe Tsunami saved some food for us" Vincent said. The four of them moved on.

**Forest of Chakra… **

Kakashi had gathered his team outside, and after eating, mainly Tyson taking what he could; Vincent and his group had followed to listen in on any important information.

"Well…I told you three last night before the dinner fiasco; Zabuza will be back to full health within a week at the very most, and there is no doubt in my mind that he will be back to finish the job he started, so…It's time to train" he said with an eye smile.

After getting the genin started with tree climbing, Naruto and Sakura getting to the top the first time around, Sasuke falling a few feet off of the ground.

'Huh, looks like Naruto spent the night doing something useful' Kakashi thought as he walked over to the team of four that were sitting by and watching them train with nothing better to do.

"Sup Perv?" Vincent said.

"I saw what you two did against Zabuza, and I must say those were some rather impressive and…unique skills, I wanted to ask if you would help us in protecting the Bridge builder, there is no doubt Gato, Zabuza's employer will be sending a much larger force of henchmen after Tazuna and his family and my genin are not ready to face such as that" Kakashi said.

"You've got my support" Vincent and Eva said in unison.

"All right" Damaris said, Tyson grunted, giving his Ok on the matter.

"You have my thanks" As Kakashi walked away, he couldn't help but think…

'These four…are very interesting.'

"Let's see if the old man needs any help with the bridge, not much else to do" Vincent said, the three others following after him.

naruto ran up to vincnet with his coat in hand. "here you go i had to keep it a way form my team."

vincnet put it back on. "thanks."

**The Bridge a week later… **

"What the hell?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell?"

A week had passed since the arrival of Vincent and his team to the land of waves, a week had passed since Zabuza's victory over them and his disappearance. Kakashi and his team of Genin had arrived at the bridge along with Vincent and Tazuna, Tyson, Eva and Damaris not among the group.

The unconscious bodies of the workers scattered across the bridge, none were dead as far as they could see, but one thing was off. Senbon needles were embedded in each of their necks.

A thick mist rolled on to the bridge, Team 7 gathered around Tazuna, Kakashi at the ready with his hand next to his kunai holster and the other at his shuriken pouch.

Vincent's eyes shifted from side to side, slowly rolling up his sleeve until the seal came in to view.

'Make a move Zabuza…' he thought. A deep laughter echoed across the bridge, no source, the sound coming from every direction.

"Vinny! Nice to see that you didn't chicken out! Where are your little friends?" Zabuza asked from the mist.

"They had other business to attend to, but this doesn't concern them Zabuza! Me and You, One on One, Sword skill and nothing else!" Vincent yelled out.

"Agreed!" Zabuza yelled out, Vincent spun around, unsealing and unsheathing his sword and blocking a wide slash from the Demon of the mist, the sheer power behind it sending him sliding across the smooth stone until he hit the metal railing.

"First rule of Assassination…" Zabuza said.

"Conceal yourself in your surroundings, slow down your breathing so they never see it coming" Vincent finished, gripping the sword hilt with both hands.

"Haku…" Zabuza said, out of the mist beside walked a black haired masked hunter nin in a blue kimono with tan trim and a green turtle neck sweater underneath.

"Deal with the brats, leave the bridge builder to me" the swordsman said. The hunter nin nodded and disappeared in a burst of speed. The two swordsmen stared one another down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You seem eager to fight…" Zabuza said, shouldering Kubikiri Bocho.

"I'm eager to prove how much stronger I've gotten and take that blade away from you" Vincent said.

"Well, like I told you during your training brat, the only way you'll ever prove you're worthy enough to wield this sword is when you pry it, From my Cold. Dead. Hands! Let's Go!" the two swordsmen crossed blades.

Zabuza forcing Vincent away and started a series of wide slashes, the range of each keeping Vincent on the defensive, sparks flying in every direction as steel grinded steel.

Zabuza swung once more, Vincent jumping high in to the air and diving down with a powerful slash, Zabuza blocking that as well and pushing the vampire away, who back-flipped through the air and landed in a crouch position on the steel railing. Zabuza caught up to him and slashed down with all his might, Vincent dive-rolling away, the guillotine sword slicing through the railing and a few inches in to the stone bridge.

"Gonna keep running kid?" Zabuza taunted. Vincent stopped and looked up, his pupils were slits now.

"Nah, I just needed some distance!" Vincent shot forward at high speeds, making a wide slash with his katana. Zabuza held Kubikiri Bocho parallel to his body and blocked the attack, sliding back a few inches across the stone.

"Fast, but your strength is lacking" Zabuza said.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not fighting at full power just yet."

The demon of the Mist smirked underneath his bandages "Good to hear, because Neither am I!" The two of them jumped away from the deadlock, Zabuza spread his feet and twisted his body, holding Kubikiri Bocho parallel to the ground behind his back, his left arm hanging in front of him. A bright blue aura surrounded the blade and its owner.

"Bring it on!"

Vincent dropped his jacket

"Let the snow fall, Ice that burns like Hellfire, Rage! Ayame!" His energy spiked as the ground around him seemed to freeze but the frost burned as well. His zanpakuto released a powerful shock wave, his body being engulfed by a flash of light. The light pierced through the clouds overhead, turning them a darker grey.

As the light died down, the silver haired vampire stood there with a double edged great sword slightly longer than his own body, the hilt being about a foot long and made of bone and the blade about five feet in length, and jagged near the guard . (The dragon great sword form Skyrim. which I have a legendary one. I really love it. back to the story.)

His attire had also changed, his shirt and pants had changed in to a black shihakusho with white obi sash and black hakama pants. He looked at his new clothes and ripped the sleeves off.

"Much better, now…" he swung the blade over his head with ease, spinning it by hilt, the sharp blade cutting through the air and dispersing the mist around him. He swung it in an arc over his head and placed the tip against the ground to his side. A large grin made its way across his face as he was surrounded by a dark purple aura.

"Let's Rock!"

**-Unknown Location- **

"Achoo! Ugh!"

"Catch a cold?"

"Probably, all that freaking fishing you made me do"

"Quit complaining, you wouldn't have been kicked in to the damn water so much if you had just gotten some damn normal sized fish on the first go"

"You two don't like each other very much do you?"

"Dumbass!"

"Bitch!"

"And they were chosen for a team…Odd"

Tyson, Eva and Damaris sat in front of Tazuna's home, watching the bridge in the distance; they could also see three or four large yachts anchored a short ways away from the bridge. Tyson sat against one of the wooden post that kept the dock standing, twirling his Ka-bar knife, Damaris with her dual blades stood across from him, leaning on another and Eva sat on one to Damaris's right, idly swinging her legs.

The Lightning user and Time Goddess had begun to argue, for what reason Eva did not know but she could tell right away that they didn't get along.

"What was that signal Vincent was supposed to send us again?" Tyson asked. There was a large energy spike on the bridge, purple and blue lights clashing repeatedly.

"That would be it" Damaris said. Tyson stood up and stripped off his shirt and hat, setting them on the docks.

"Laters!" he put the knife between his teeth as he jumped in to the water. His shadow speeding under the surface towards the yachts.

"I hear many enemies approaching" Eva said.

"Then let's take these fuckers down!" Damaris said with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"I take it you're riled up after that argument?" Eva asked.

"Damn right I am!"

"…I almost feel sorry for those poor humans" Eva mumbled as Damaris walked off.

**Yacht Number One… **

"Man, how much longer we gotta wait before we can jump in and kill this Zabuza guy?" a man asked, shouldering a spear as he leaned against the railing of the ship, looking off at the bridge as purple and blue lights clashed at high speeds. Tapping the staff of a spear against his right shoulder.

"You wanna head up there now? Get apart if you tried" another man said, sharpening one of his knives with a sharpening stone.

The deck of the ship held twenty or so thugs with no doubt many more below.

"Oi, a see something in the water"

"Probably just a shark or somethin'" another man said.

"That don't look like no shark!" the spear holder and the man beside him got away from the railing, a shadow bursting out of the water and landing on the deck.

"It's a kid!?"

"Oi, I've lived about 10 of your lifetimes jackass! So watch who you call a kid!" Tyson dropped the knife in to his hand and swiped his free hand through his hair to get rid of the excess water and shake it out "Now, which one wants to get gutted first!"

A shark toothed grin spread across his face. The thugs surrounded him with their weapons at the ready. A thud was heard beside him, he looked over to see Kakashi standing beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, one of my students is fighting Zabuza's partner and your friend is fighting Zabuza and doing well at that, I was getting bored with nothing to do" Kakashi said.

"…Hehe, the more the merrier! Just don't get in my way…Now" The lightning user grinned, tossing his knife in to the air, catching it in his stance, Kakashi taking his own stance as well with his kunai knife at the ready.

"Let's start this party!"

**Shore… **

"Knock! Knock!" The door to Tazuna's house was sliced apart by quick flashes of steel, two samurai, one wearing an eye-patch and the other wearing a purple bandana over his silver hair, stepped in, behind them were numerous other thugs with their own weapons at the ready.

Tsunami was busy in the kitchen while Inari was eating; two girls were sitting on the couch facing them. Damaris smiled, waving one of her blades.

"Hiya"

Both of the samurai were sent flying outside in to large portions of thugs, taking some of the wall with it.

"All right, which one of you dickbags wants to get gutted first!" Damaris said as she walked outside.

"I am deeply sorry for the damages, we'll pay them!" Eva called back to Tsunami as she followed after the Brunette who had already started the attack.

**With Haku and Sasuke… **

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke released a powerful fireball at the ice mirrors that surrounded him.

Moments after Vincent had started his battle with Zabuza, the Hunter Nin had confronted him, at first the two seemed evenly matched in speed, kunai and senbon clashing. Matching punch for punch and kick for kick but when Sasuke decided to throw Ninjutsu in to the mix, Haku had shown her true colors, moving at almost twice his full speed.

Sasuke had been slowly pushed in to a corner from there, senbon piercing into his flesh and making superficial wounds. The hunter Nin was deadly accurate.

Haku had also trapped him inside of her trump card, the Crystal Ice Mirrors, just as the name said, mirrors made of ice, from which Haku could hide herself in and travel between at even faster speeds, nothing but a blur, Attacking from different angles in an instant.

"Too slow" Haku fired three senbon needles from behind, Sasuke dodging them, the Hunter Nin appearing in front of him and delivering a kick to his chin with her geta clad feet, she reappeared above Sasuke when he was parallel with the ground and planted both her feet in the Uchiha's stomach, sending him crashing in to the ground with enough force to leave a small crater.

The Uchiha was dazed, but not out, he rolled out of the way of three senbon aimed for his chest and got up quickly, more coming down.

"It's over" Haku appeared in front of Sasuke, giving him no time to react. Three senbon needles between the fingers of her right hand, she slashed, only for something orange to barrel in to her.

"Not today!" the Hunter Nin back-flipped away to get some distance, melting into of her many mirrors.

"What the hell are you doing here, dope?" Sasuke asked with a slight edge to his voice. His blond teammate standing next to him, grinning towards the Hunter Nin.

"What does it look like? I'm here to help, but from the looks of you, I'd say I'm saving you instead" Naruto said, with caused Sasuke to glare at him, trying to burn a hole through the side of his head.

'That hair…and that was familiar I think…Eh, probably just my imagination' Naruto thought.

"I do not wish to kill either of you, but you are leaving me with no other choice" Haku said, crossing her arms in front of her chest with three senbon needles between her fingers. She launched three, Naruto and Sasuke countering them with shuriken. Haku appeared between them, spinning around she struck Naruto with a kick to his stomach, sending him flying in to one of her mirrors and slashing Sasuke's right shoulder with her senbon, the Uchiha got some distance between them, preparing his fireball jutsu at the same time, but Haku was behind him before he knew it. She stomped her geta clad foot and the water that had collected on the ground from Sasuke using his fireball jutsu against her mirrors shot up, forming hundreds of needles in mid-air, focused solely on him.

"As I said, it's over, Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku said as she dived away, Sasuke smirked and made a single hand sign, one that Haku knew and when she saw his target, her eyes widened.

"Substitution…"

A brief puff of smoke followed by the needle storm coming down on its victim. Sasuke stood off to the side as the smoke cleared, in the center of the mass of needles was a mix of orange, red and yellow. Naruto had put in the way of the attack.

"W-Why would you do such a thing? Was he not your comrade? How could you do that!?" Haku said, her voice growing steadily louder and more enraged.

"Hmph, he was weak and nothing but a nuisance anyway…besides…" Sasuke blinked, his eyes had become red with three tomoe in the right and two in the left "His death allowed me to move one step closer to killing my brother, though the Sharingan Is not complete now, it will only be a matter of time" Sasuke said.

"You…You will pay for your misdeeds" Haku said, her voice now strangely calm but her face was the image of rage behind her mask.

"Come at me, if you think your speed will make a difference now" Haku went on the attack.

**Inside of Naruto's mind…**

Naruto stood knee deep in water in sewer like surroundings in front of massive cage, held together only by a slip of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' the seal itself looked similar to the one Naruto would see on his stomach.

"That…that bastard…he…He…He Fucking Killed Me! That goddamn slime ball!" Naruto yelled angrily, slamming his fists against of the bars enough to leave a small dent.

"**There is still a way for you to live, to get revenge" **a deep voice said from behind the bars, a large fox stuck it's head out from the shadows.

"Don't fucking patronize me you damn Fox! Sasuke killed me! It's over!" Naruto yelled.

"**Is it now you little idiot? Tell me, if you're dead, then why are you and I still here?" **Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"**Now you get it, Do not misunderstand my words, you are not Dead yet, but you are dying, the storm of needles caused significant damage to your bone structure, nervous system and internal organs, but there is still a way for you to survive" **Kyuubi said.

"…How?"

"**I give you my power, not all of it, but enough that you will survive and gain a tremendous amount of power, I will keep some for myself and use it to release my Soul from your body and return to Hell" **Kyuubi explained.

"You have a technique that can allow to escape the seal, why haven't you used it before/" Naruto asked.

"**Because I'm too powerful, like I told you when you were curious about how a being as powerful as myself can be sealed within a child. This seal is slowly draining my power while I am confined here and on your 18****th**** birthday, I will cease to exist, I do not want that" **Kyuubi explained.

"**By giving you most of my power, the seal will weaken slightly, as it would over the years of my being here, as it would not need to be so powerful, with the power I have left, I can return to Hell and remain there." **

"You're a Fox, that only gives me many reasons not to trust you, and being a demon who has been bent on revenge ever since you got sealed in my stomach just adds to the list, why should I take this deal?"

"**I miss my Family Dammit!" **this shocked the blond.

"**I was forcibly torn away from them 13 years ago and I have hated Every. Single. Second of it. I want to see them, let them know I never stopped thinking about them, Naruto Uzumaki, I may be a Fox demon, yes we are tricksters, but Family is something we hold dear and we will do whatever we have to get back to them, to protect them, this is no trick, I swear on my very Soul, on my place as King of the Biju that this. Is. No. Trick" **

Naruto was speechless, not only had the Fox finally addressed him by his given name, but was actually telling the truth, he could see it in it's eyes.

"**If you believe me, leave only a portion of the seal intact, if not, then we will die" **the Demon Fox's voice was more solemn now, the anger had completely disappeared.

"Why do you trust me with all this power?"

"**You're far more mature than you let on, mature beyond your years, I feel you are ready, that you will be able to handle this"**

The blond thought for a moment, the two of them standing in silence, Naruto reached for the seal…

"I will not betray your trust, say hey to your family for me will ya, Furball?" Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki" **

**Outside…**

"What the hell?!" Both Sasuke and Haku jumped away from their clash as an incredible heat erupted from the mass of needles. The blood that had pooled seemed to catch fire, the needles melting and turning in to water. Naruto slowly stood back up, an aura of dark red flames around his body.

"Impossible! How!?" Sasuke shouted over the roaring of the incorporeal flames. Haku stood in shock as well, though her mask hid it. The power he generated rooted her to the spot, but also sparked a fire in her nether regions.

'He's all right…this power…it's incredible' she thought

"Rrrrrraaaaaaaaggghhhh!" Naruto roared, shattering the ice mirrors as eight tails of flames erupted around him and formed a spiraling pillar that pierced the clouds and dispersed the mist.

**Yacht Number 3… **

"Ahaha! I love my job!" Tyson said happily as he bit in to a crab that one of the thugs from the ship was going to eat but never had a chance as he and Kakashi took over.

"Your friend Vincent, will he be able to defeat Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. Tyson shrugged as he swallowed the food.

"I wouldn't doubt it, the kid is tough…What the hell?" he raced outside, Kakashi following him, exiting the hull in time to hear an earth shaking roar. A pillar of spiraling flames piercing the clouds high above. Tyson grasped his arm in pain, bleach discharge arcing around it and small streams of black light poured out from underneath the wrapping.

'Shit!' he took a few deep breaths and the light disappeared.

"The seal…has it broken?" Kakashi asked himself.

"What seal?"

"…Nevermind, we need to take out the fourth yacht and then get up to the bridge" Kakashi said, setting explosive tags before jumping off, Tyson shrugged and took another large bite before jumping in to the sea himself.

**Shore…**

"That's the last of them" Eva said, tossing to more bruised and bloody thugs in to the pile she and Damaris had created after the fighting ensued. Except for a few tears in their clothing, neither of them was really injured.

"Aww, I feel much better now!" Damaris said, kicking a thug on to the pile to finish it up. It was nothing more than a large pile bloody, beaten, and some possibly dead bodies.

"I'm glad you finished when you did, Inari just laid down for a nap, I am very grateful to you both, protecting I and my son" Tsunami said.

"Not a problem" at that moment, an incredibly loud roar ripped through the air, Damaris and Eva whipped around to face bridge, a tower of spiraling flames visible as it shot in to the sky.

"What is that?" Inari yelled from the upper window, obviously awoken by the roar.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out, Let's go Eva" the queen nodded, the two of them running off.

**With Vincent a few minutes earlier…**

Vincent stood in a dead lock with the Demon of the mist, their energies clashing as well, the two jumped back and swung, sparks and streams of blue and dark purple flying in every direction. Vincent back flipped as Zabuza slashed for his torso, flipping his Shikai in to a reverse grip and slashing.

The two blades clashed and Zabuza won the battle of power, pushing Vincent way back, his feet digging trenches through the stone. Zabuza made another powerful slash, Vincent blocked it and was sent flying in to a pile of steel girders.

"C'mon Brat! I thought you've been training your whole life, but you're just as bad as you were as a kid!" Zabuza taunted. Vincent shot up and ran forward, spinning around to gain momentum, the two swords crossed once again.

The two swordsman repeatedly clashed again and again, the attacks becoming more powerful by the second.

"Yaaaahh!" Vincent yelled as he made a wide slash, dragging the tip of the blade through the stone bridge, leaving a trail of burning ice in his wake. Zabuza blocked it, and managed to overpower it, causing Vincent to stagger.

"Gotcha!' Zabuza flipped the blade at the last second of the slash and slammed it in to Vincent's stomach, the Vampire coughing up blood and being sent flying, letting go of his zanpakuto in the process. Zabuza sped after him somersaulted high in to the air past Vincent, he dived down, slamming both feet in to the silver haired Vampire's stomach as he passed under him.

As the smoke cleared, Zabuza stepped off of his former charge and raised his leg high, bringing it down directly on Vincent's stomach, the vampire coughing up a larger amount of blood and rolling on to his side.

"You…you used the blunt edge to bastard" Vincent wheezed.

"Next time…" Zabuza grabbed Vincent's right ankle "I won't be so generous" he gave a sharp twist and broke the Vampire's ankle, Vincent crying out in pain. Zabuza threw his foot down, further increasing the pain and walked away.

'Vincent…'

The Vampire looked up, hearing a voice that sounded incredibly close, but there was only Zabuza who was walking away.

'The dark power you neglect to use…now is the time…give in…'

The silver haired Vampire felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, his ankle fixing itself.

"Zabuza!" the Demon of the Mist turned around hearing the yell. He smirked underneath his bandages and kicked Vincent's sword in to the air, the Vampire appeared and grabbed in, spinning across the ground until he faced him.

"Let's go!" Vincent said, disappearing in an amazing burst of speed, the likes of which even surprised Zabuza, Vincent attacked with incredibly fast sword slashes, faster than before, causing him to go on the defensive, unable to find an opening to attack.

'Where the hell did this come from?' Zabuza thought. Vincent jumped back, thrusting the sword forward and sending Zabuza flying with pulse of dark flames.

"Time to kick it up a notch!" Zabuza said, his blue aura turning in to a large flame, yellow glowing eyes like that of a demon appearing in the aura.

"C'mon!" the two clashed once more, only for them to be broken apart by an explosion of power, they both turned to see Haku's ice mirror's shatter, a pillar of dark red flames spiraling high in to the clouds above, the mist being dispersed by the power it exuded. A mighty roar ripping through the air.

"Huh, wonder who that is?"

"Your fight is with me Zabuza!" without looking Zabuza countered Vincent's sword slash, their collision creating a fountain of clashing energies, dark blue and dark purple.

"Rrrraaagghh!" Vincent roared as he pushed through, Zabuza being thrown away, and the Vampire speeding after him. The two of them continued to clash, Vincent forcing Zabuza back, but he was the one gaining injuries, his arms, his hands were cut, though Zabuza never landed a hit.

The two passed Haku, the intense heat not bothering them, they were quickly approaching the end of the incomplete bridge. The two of them of them crossed blades once more before turning around and pushing away, the two having switched positions, Vincent was near the edge, panting and bleeding, an enraged look in his eyes, Zabuza panting as well, burns on his exposed skin from attacks Vincent had made, but none that serious.

"I'm ending this now…" Zabuza raised his sword above his head and the demonic aura around his body grew, a larger version of the Guillotine blade forming around the original "Use you best technique or you will die Brat!"

Vincent was silenced, taking his own stance, both hands on the great sword's hilt, his own dark aura growing and moving like flames, an aura or dark purple flames nearly doubling the length of the blade which was angled down, the aura burning the stone beneath it.

"All right! That's what I've been waiting for, RYODAN!" (Bisection)

"Dark-Fire Rising!"

Vincent swung up, tearing through the stone, Zabuza swung down. Dark blue energy clashed with Dark purple flames. Their respective energies shot out wildly.

Sasuke and Haku, Sakura and Tazuna were brought to their knees by the tremendous bearing down on them, the combined powers of Naruto and the two clashing swordsman.

"Vincent!" Damaris and Eva were running from the other end of the bridge but at one point Damaris stopped, after a moment she visibly started to shake, dropping her blades she dropped to her knees.

'It's this feeling…this dark energy…Oh God' she thought.

"Are you all right?"

"What the hel-" Tyson was cut off, climbing over the side, he staggered the moment his feet touched the stone, he clutched at his chest and the black light glowed brighter beneath his bandaged arm.

'No No NO!' he thought in his mind, trying to keep his mind from fogging, his left hand grabbed the steel railing with enough force to compact the steel.

"Rrrraaagghhh!" dual roars sounded, one from Naruto as his spiraling tower exploded in a power shock wave of power and heat, Tyson regaining himself long enough to get Haku and Sasuke and getting them away before falling to his knees, his chest burned from being so close and the discharge became stronger.

'Dammit!'

The second from Vincent as they two colliding powers grew to uncontrollable levels and exploded in a dome of smoke and light, debris of the bridge being sent flying, thankfully no one being caught in the storm of rocks.

As the smoke cleared both Zabuza and Vincent were still standing, Zabuza with bleeding wounds along his arms and one across his torso going from his right hip to his left shoulder, some of his exposed skin burned. The ground between them and the sides of the bridge were torn apart, missing chunks of stone and burned black.

Vincent with a long gash going from his left shoulder to hip, shallower cuts on his arms and around his chest. One across half of his forehead bleeding as well. His shikai returned to its sealed state.

"Damn…maybe I did underestimate you before…" Zabuza said between breaths.

"Yeah…I'd…say so…Cough…Cough" Vincent coughed up blood.

"One more I'd say, that should decide it" Zabuza said, gripping Kubikiri Bocho's hilt with both hands, angling it down behind him, the edge just against the stone. Vincent nodded and gripped his zanpakuto with both hands as well, angling it up. The others in the distance felt the power lift and stood up, some looking on at the fight, Kakashi in particular going to Naruto.

"I guess this is it…" Tyson said, holding his arm that was still burning.

"Too bad we had to miss all the real action" Damaris said.

"Now you're both speaking to each other? Huh…And I thought Humans were confusing" Eva said.

"Three…" Zabuza started.

"Two…" Eva, Damaris and Tyson said.

"One!" Vincent said. The two swordsman used their remaining strength to make a mad dash towards the other, Zabuza swinging Kubikiri Bocho with every ounce of strength he had left. Vincent swinging Ayame as well.

In an instant, they were on opposite sides, their respective blades in the after slash position. They stayed that way for a moment before blood gushed from another gash that opened across Vincent's chest, the Vampire fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily.

"…Classic sword fight finale" Tyson said quietly, he, Damaris and Eva slowly making their way to their friend and Boyfriend respectively. Zabuza fell to his knees, dropping Kubikiri Bocho, Blood gushing from the slash Vincent had made, creating an 'X' over his chest.

"You won this time Vinny…but we'll fight again…in the next life…" Zabuza called out as he looked towards the cloudy sky, his Hidden Mist Jutsu long since dispersed. Vincent smiled.

"Thanks for the memories Zabuza, despite what people said, you're not so bad" Vincent said just before he passed out.

"Heh…Crazy guy"

"…What?" Tyson called out.

"Give Vinny this sword when he wakes up" Zabuza grabbed Kubikiri Bocho and tossed it over his shoulder; Tyson caught it with his good arm and shouldered.

"…Sure thing" Zabuza grunted before falling, hitting the ground with a thud at the end of the bridge, blood pooling around his body.

"And thus the demon fell" Eva said, cradling Vincent's had in her lap.

**back with naruto**

naruto looked at the face of haku. "so your the one who help me."

haku nodded. "i am sorry for alomst killing you." she ran up to the blond and gave him a hug.

"haku you dont need to run any more. you could come back to Konohagakure with me, i can get the old to take you in and become a mde-ninja."

haku smiled at his kindnes. "i would love it if i can be with you." she leand forward and kiss naruto on the lips.

both stood there what seamed like forever.

as haku pulled away naruto was blushing like crazy. then something nonbody saw coming happned, naruto grew a fox tail and fox ears. both of them where the same color of his hair.

"kawaii.: screamed haku and atacked his ears. "oh noaruto-kuu you look so cut with thoes on."

**two weeks latter**

Naruto, Haku, Vincnet, Tyson, Eva, Damaris, Kakashi, and Fox all stood at the grave of Zabuza.

"Here lies a man, a father, and a swordmen. my he keep on fightinh in the next life."

"I am going to miss him." said Haku who head was on naruto's sholder.

"yeah me too." said Vincent while having Kubikiri Bocho on his back. Vincent looked over his sholder to see the gohst of Zabuza smiling at him. "you did well Vincent." with that he was gone.

every one started to head the way home. "oh shit my bike, i cant leave with out it."

eveeyone deadpanned. "really waht a great way to kill the move Vincnet." said Eva while giving Vincnet a smack on the back of his head.

"what i had that thing forever." he put his hand to his mouth and blew a whistle. soon evry one hurd the sound of his bike cutting threw the forest. it stop near Vincnet. "god i love doing that." he grad Fox and put her in her spot. he set Kubikiri Bocho on the side of the bike.

Eva came and put her arms around him. "what you looking at?" he started his bike and road at speed that did not out run every on.

they came up to the gate of Konohagakure.

"now it starts."


	7. Chapter 7

The God of Shinobi was fighting a losing battle, he had done his best. He was never one to believe in fate but he knew that this was a fight he was destined to lose. Paperwork.

'Kami-sama, please let something happen so I do not have to deal with this, I am begging you!' He sighed and looked out the window to his right.

"How did you beat it, Minato?" the old fire shadow could have sworn he heard the all too familiar laughter of his late successor.

He turned back to his desk 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss that little troublemaker and his pranks, it's rather boring around here without him'

The door to his office opened and he looked up. Standing there were the four members of Team 7, and though he couldn't place his finger on it, something was different about their blond. Among them were five more individuals he did not know, a detail that caused his old battle instincts to kick in. Seeing the silver haired member stopped him from becoming hostile.

'That…that cannot be…he disappeared 12 years ago!'

"Kakashi, who are those five with you, I do not see any markings that place them with another Shinobi village and they don't look like your normal civilians" Sarutobi said.

"Well I suppose you'll want to talk to them yourself so I will let them introduce themselves later, on our way to the Land of Waves, we ambushed by Zabuza Momochi, before I could react to take back the battle, three of them appeared and assisted us, these two…" the Cycloptic Jonin motioned to Tyson and Vincent.

"Fought against Zabuza on even grounds for some time while she…" he then motioned to Damaris "Healed my team and myself of minor injuries we had sustained."

"And the other two?" Naruto decided to step in, the Hokage noticed that he had grown slightly taller but did not say anything.

"This is Haku-chan, Zabuza's former apprentice" the Hokage quirked an eyebrow and Haku unconsciously attached herself to Naruto's right arm in the presence of the God of Shinobi.

"It's not what you think old man, she wants to make up for what she did as Zabuza's apprentice, she's not that bad really, she'd like to be a medical ninja if it's possible"

The Hokage was quiet for a moment "I see, we can talk about this matter later Naruto, Kakashi, Team 7, I congratulate all four of you on a successful mission and your first C turned A rank mission, I will call for you all later to collect your money, dismissed" The team bowed lightly and walked out, leaving Vincent and his group with the old fire shadow.

Vincent placed Kubikiri Bocho in the corner and stepped forward.

"Been a long time old man" he said as a friendly grin spread across his face.

The Third Hokage got up from his chair and hugged the silver haired vampire, like a grandfather would do for his grand kids.

"Nice to see you too old man" he returned the hug and a moment later the two broke away, Sarutobi going back to his seat, Vincent stepping back.

"It certainly has been a long time Vincent, it is good that you're finally back and I see that you have brought a team with you as well"

"Yep, and I trust them with my life" he said, he, Tyson, Damaris and Eva taking a seat around the room. Vincent and Eva on one couch and Tyson and Damaris on the other, Fox on Vincent's shoulder.

"I was wondering about something old man…"

"And that would be?"

"Would it be possible for I and my team to stay in Konoha, maybe be Shinobi?" he asked. It was unexpected by two out of five in the room. The matter had not been discussed had not been discussed with neither Damaris nor Tyson so they were having mixed feelings about the idea while Eva and Sarutobi knew that the question would come up.

"I'm not sure what could be done, even without the report I can tell the four of you are far beyond the level of the academy students in skill and age is another matter" Sarutobi said.

"Well it's a good thing we're not Ninja, that's not where our skills lay, I'm the leader and sword specialist, Damaris is our healer and an incredible fighter herself. Tyson is like our demolition expert and sharpshooter with his throwing knives and Eva is our Hand to Hand combat specialist and our expert on the magical arts" Vincent said, he took Fox from his shoulder and held her up.

"And Fox here is our Mascot!" the black fox yipped happily.

"I say a wolf would be cooler" the fox glared at Tyson, sticking out its tongue in the process.

The old man chuckled and looked over the group "I will see what I can do, in the meantime I will have my secretary prepare rooms for you at a nearby hotel, feel free to walk around Konoha and get reacquainted with the village, just don't cause any trouble"

Everyone looked at Vincent.

"…What? Oh come on, Tyson is worse than me" Vincent said, Fox nodded.

"Not even close you little troublemaker" Tyson, Eva and Damaris said in unison. Vincent sighed in defeat and the old fire shadow chuckled.

The four got up, Vincent collecting Kubikiri Bocho and they walked out. The old man sighed

"This is going to be a lot of paper work" he looked at the stack of papers and reeled back in shock "Oh No! It Grew! Impossible!"

The team of four exited the building, Damaris and Eva pocketing directions to their hotel. Tyson raised a fist and brought down on Vincent's skull, the Vampire staggered for a moment.

"Vincent!/Vinny!" Eva and Fox gasped.

"What the hell did you do that for, you jackass!" Fox said, biting Tyson's unbandaged wrist but the young man didn't budge, even when he started to bleed.

"What the hell were you thinking telling him about our abilities?" he asked. Vincent looked up, rubbing the growing lump on his head.

"He had to know" Damaris stepped in.

"No, he didn't, even if your ties to this village are limited, we have none, no matter how much you may trust the Hokage, you cannot disclose our abilities to him, despite our strengths, a handpicked team of Shinobi whose skills can cancel out and over power our own can kill us"

"…Sorry, I didn't think it was such a big deal"

"Eh, don't worry about it, just don't go in to detail about them next time and YOU CAN QUIT GNAWING ON MY FUCKING WRIST YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Tyson yelled at Fox who had continued to bite at his arm during the whole conversation. People stopped in the streets to stare at them, they blushed and quickly walked off out of sight.

Damaris smacked him on the back of his head.

"Nice going dumbass"

"Shut up, I could've done a lot worse" Once the two started to argue again, Eva tugged lightly on Vincent's sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"They had said they were handpicked by the Headmaster to return you to the school if force was needed, but they argue like an old married couple, why is that?"

"…Opposite personalities I guess, Hey you two…"

"Why do I always get paired with you?!"

"I've asked myself that same question! Short tempered! Violent!" Tyson was caught off as he started to count off on his fingers.

"You're one to fucking talk! You're the damn polar opposite of Restraint!"

"You hit me in the freaking adam's apple! That certainly counts as violent! And on top of that you're stubborn! A fucking tease! And a down right Bitch!"

"…Guys!"

"Oh!? So we're counting flaws are we?! OK! Brash! The Subtlety of a Bull in a goddamn China shop! Fight happy!" this time Damaris was cut off.

"Don't think I haven't seen you in battle little miss Sadist! You've fucking castrated people! Do you Know how messed up that is?!"

"You've Stabbed people in the face! And sometimes that don't even die from that! How about you learn a little restraint!"

"I Accidentally Shock you that One time! And you hold it over my head!"

"Dumbass!"

"Bitch!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!?"

"Calm Down…people are staring" The duo look around to see that it was the truth, they had unknowingly stopped in the middle of the road and a crowd of civilians had gathered to watch the show, Vincent and Eva standing a few feet away, the Vampire scratching the back of his head and Eva pushing her index fingers together. The Lightning user and Time Goddess turned a very bright red.

"…What the fuck y'all lookin' at? Get outta here!" Tyson said stomping his foot and making them scatter with the slight tremor.

"And here we go again" Damaris muttered.

"Don't fucking start" Tyson said. Vincent slapped him on the back of the head and Eva did the same to Damaris.

"Ow! What was that for?" they said in unison.

"Both of you just calm down please, we don't need either of you starting problems after we Just got here" Vincent said, the two of them didn't retort.

"So what now?" Eva asked. A loud growl gave the ground a slight tremor, a beet red blush spread across Tyson's face as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"…Ehehe, any good places to eat around here?"

"I can show him around Vinny" Fox offered.

"You sure you want to?"

"Of course! I wanna see the village again, at least the good places I remember" Fox said, Vincent nodded and the Fox hopped off of his shoulder and on to Tyson's and he walked off. Vincent looked at Damaris.

"No" she said bluntly.

"C'mon, Fox can't keep him out of trouble and You Know it's gonna happen eventually" Damaris couldn't argue with that. She sighed.

"Fine" and she walked off after the lightning user.

"What do you think will happen?" Eva asked.

"I don't know them That well, but I can already guess nothing good" Vincent said with a slight chuckle "C'mon let's walk"

-With Tyson and Fox-

"Wow! This stuff is delicious!" Tyson said happily as he took another bite of the Dango in his hand. A large plate in between himself and Damaris, Fox sitting on his lap and nibbling at another Tyson had handed her.

"I would bring Vinny some all the time when he was little, I've always loved sweets!" Fox said. Damaris sighed, a short growl came from her stomach and she blushed.

"Eat up, I'm paying" Tyson said, offering her some.

"First you call me a bitch, and then you're being nice?" the lightning user smiled.

"We've never gotten along, and if I recall, you called me a dumbass, but I guess if you don't want any…" Damaris took the Dango from his hand and started nibbling on it.

"This is good" she said. Tyson and Fox started discussing food, Damaris laughing lightly when they got in to a comical disagreement. When they ran out Tyson got another smaller plate and before he took another bite, he stopped.

"Damaris…"

"Hmm?"

"What's today?"

"…Thursday I think, why do you ask?" Tyson didn't respond and looked up at the sky; it had darkened slightly as the sun had just started to set. He sat the Dango down and lightly placed his left hand on his right arm. Damaris felt a cold chill pass through her body at that moment, and Fox's ears perked up.

'What was that? Is there an enemy around?' Damaris thought. Fox raised her noise and lightly sniffed the air, smelling something fairly strong past the scent of the Dango and the smell of the various villagers.

'Why do I smell wolves? I didn't see any…Huh'

-With Vincent and Eva-

Vincent and Eva slowly made their way through the Leaf Village streets, the silver haired Vampire stopped in front of a certain store. The Black Dragon Weapon Shop.

"I could use a sealing scroll or something, can't carry around this huge ass sword on my back forever" he mused and he and Eva walked in.

A man in his mid-30s with dark brown hair and short but muscled build stood behind the counter, polishing a set of three katana, two of which were set on the counter. He looked up and smiled brightly.

"Ah! Welcome to my Shop, Tenten! We have customers!" he said loudly.

"Be right down!" a female voice called from upstairs. A moment later a girl with dark brown hair done up in two buns wearing a pink and blue chinese style outfit walked down.

"Welcome, how may I assist…you…to-" her greeting slowed down before she sped across the room that would've made Gai's speed look like his tortoise summons. She was staring at Vincent with stars in her eyes, or more specifically, the sword on his back.

"Uhmm…" Vincent was becoming a bit uncomfortable with her stare.

"Is that…Kubikiri Bocho!" she said loudly. Her father looked up from his polishing and his jaw dropped, the katana hit the counter after his gripped slackened.

"Yep"

"Used by the Zabuza Momochi?"

"Yep"

"Can I see it? Please Please Please!"

"No" he said bluntly.

"Aww!" Tenten paused "Wait, how did you get it? You stole it didn't you, Zabuza is ruthless and the Seven Swordsmen would never part with their blades" Tenten said quickly.

"Actually, he gave it to me…I'd rather not talk about it" Tenten's eyes lit up once again.

"You. Me. Spar. Now. Outside. I win and you let me see Kubikiri Bocho "

"…Wait what?"

"She wants to spar and I'm afraid you've got no choice young man, she is very adamant about these types of things" the shop owner, her father said. Vincent blinked for a moment, still processing what was going on.

"Make sure not to kill her all right" Eva whispered in to his ear. He nodded and stepped outside with Tenten.

"Ready when you are" Vincent said, taking Kubikiri Bocho off of his back and spinning it a few times.

Tenten sped forward and hopped in to the air, she spun around, she lashed out with a reverse hook kick, Vincent raised the Guillotine sword and blocked the attack. Tenten pushed off and back flipped, launching a rain of kunai and shuriken at the silver haired Vampire. Vincent swung the massive sword and used the momentum to spin it at the right moment and knock all the projectiles out of the air.

Tenten smirked and swung out her arms, strings attached to her fingers. The weapons flew up and attacked Vincent from all sides, the Vampire spun in place while spinning Kubikiri Bocho around his body, blocking the weapons and severing the strings.

"Rising Dragon Weapon Barrage!" Vincent quirked an eyebrow and looked directly above his head to see Tenten unfurling two long scrolls and gyrating gracefully through the air, smoke puffs came alive along the parchment, taking the form of dual smoke dragons as Tenten sent a storm of weapons down upon him.

"All right…" he gripped Kubikiri Bocho's hilt with both hands and raised it above his head. Using both hands he started to spin the blade with enough speed to pick of sand in small waves. The storm of blades came in contact with his own and were sent flying in every direction.

"Damn, He's spinning that blade like it weighs next to nothing" Tenten's father said with a slightly awed look on his face. Eva quietly giggled to herself.

'Well to him, it probably does'

"Crashing Dragon Blade!" Tenten gyrated until her body was upside down and she dived down with the dragons heads around her hands. Vincent stopped and flipped the blade to counter her attack. He swung it up just as she was in range and their attacks collided, kicking up a large cloud of dust with the force of the collision.

As the smoke cleared, Tenten was holding dual Kama connected by a length of chain.

"Gonna need to do better than that" Vincent said with a smirk, and Tenten matched it. She pushed in to the air, throwing the blades so that they wrapped around Kubikiri Bocho.

"Gravity seals activate" she placed her hands on the flat sides of the scythe blades, they glowed green for a moment and Vincent was shocked as the weight of the sword multiplied nearly 4 times, the scythe blades crashing in to the ground.

"Advancing Blades Dance!" Tenten gracefully danced through the air again, wires attached to her ankles and fingers once again, the hundreds of bladed and blunt weapons that had been scattered by Vincent rose in to the air and with some skillful manipulation, they were aimed at Vincent once again.

'Damn' he and Eva thought. Vincent grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the hilt, with a strong tug, he swung it over his head and used the heavy kusarigama to his advantage and spun Kubikiri Bocho over his head again, the chains and blades deflecting the weapons storm.

'Pulse!' he swung the blade over his head and a powerful pulse knocked all of the weapons out of the air.

'No way!' Tenten thought incredulously. Vincent snapped the chain and disappeared in burst of speed, he flashed around Tenten in the air, always swinging Kubikiri Bocho but disappearing the next second, Tenten landed safely on the ground and turned around just as Vincent appeared again, he oh so lightly tapped the blunt edge of the blade on her forehead, she grunted and fell down unconscious.

"Tenten!" her father rushed over to her.

"Don't worry, I hit her with the blunt edge every time, a few bruises and a headache is all she'll have, nothing serious" Vincent said.

"That was damn impressive young man" the old man said while carrying Tenten into the store. "If you need anything come see me."

Vincent and Eva walked back onto the store. "I am going to need a blood seal."

The old man pulled one from underneath his desk. "This one is a very powerful one all you need to do is wipe a little bit of blood along it and place anything you want on to the seal, and then think about what you want to bring out and do the same thing."

Vincent nodded at this and took it, then brought out his wallet. "How much is that going to be."

"Oh no my boy, It's on the house and take these with you," Tenten's father handed him the three katana on the counter that he had been polishing, "With sword skills like yours, I know they'll be in the right hands, or if anyone else needs one, you'll have what you need."

"Are you sure," Vincent asked incredulously, "I mean, I just beat your daughter at using weapons and I didn't even use all of my own."

The old man looked confused. "What do you mean all of them?"

"What I'm going to show you is something not many people are going to get to see more than once..."

The old man nodded. Vincent summoned his own katana, Black Death and pulled out his two guns from his trench coat.

"This sword is made from a metal that can't break; only a sword stronger than it can break it. These two weapons are known as..."

"Guns. I have seen only one clan have these weapons. Very deadly and powerful in the right hands. You look like your father and mother, Vincent, you have sure grown since I saw you last. Now get out of here before my Ten-chan wakes and see these."

Vincent nodded and took back his weapons and headed out the door with Eva in tow.

It had grown dark out by the time they reached the Hotel. Entering their room they saw Tyson and Damaris on one bed, Tyson looking out the window while Damaris leaned against his back playing with Fox.

"Well, you two sure are chummy" Vincent said with a smirk, "After all that arguing I thought one of you would've killed the other by now."

"We've been on a lot of missions, we do stuff like this all the time" Damaris answered. Vincent nodded and set the blood seal on the table; inside it was Kubikiri Bocho that he had sealed away on the way over. He noticed Tyson was staring at the sky intently, lost in his own world.

"Hey Tyson, something on your mind?"

No response.

"Is something wrong?" Eva asked.

"He's been this way ever since we got back, oh and we brought you some Dango from the Amaguriama" Damaris said, motioning to a bag on the nightstand between the beds.

"Oh sweet!" A moment later Vincent was already digging in. Eva giggled and sat beside him, enjoying some of the sweets. Damaris nearly fell over as Tyson stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Damaris asked.

"I need some air" he said bluntly, the door shutting behind him.

-With Tyson-

Tyson ran through the Konoha streets as quickly as possible, ignoring the searing pain in his right arm as best as he could, he could see the black discharge but he paid it no mind.

'Gotta be quick about this…just gotta make it through the night and I'll be fine for a few more weeks' he thought. He eventually came to the entrance of a very large forest, the chain link fence around was heavily rusted and littered with warning signs. He heard a loud, ground shaking roar and his eyes narrowed, a low growl tore from the back of his throat and he bared his teeth. A red glint in his eyes as he took on his combat knife and ran in to the forest.

'I have no fucking time for this!'

-With Vincent-

"RRrrrrraaagghhh!" Vincent and Eva shot up in bed, as did Damaris.

"You guys hear that?" Vincent asked, hoping out of bed and opening the window. Damaris shoved him out of the way and looked to the sky.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Damaris turned on them both with her dual blades.

"I'm sorry about this, but both of you have to stay here, I can't let you go after him" Damaris said.

"Are you saying that roar was Tyson?" Vincent asked incredulously, Damaris felt a breeze and saw Vincent was already out the window, "Now I'm curious!"

"No!" Damaris was stopped by Eva.

"I know" was all she said and Damaris knew immediately what she meant.

"Then you know that we have to stop Vincent!" Damaris wrenched her arm free and jumped out the window, Eva followed and ran along beside her.

"If we do, Tyson may see tomorrow, but it will continue to happen, if we let Vincent go then who knows what may happen, but it may be for the better" Eva said. Damaris didn't know what she meant, but she had no time to ponder.

"Vincent!" she charged at the Dark-fire in a burst of speed, tackling him in the back.

-With Tyson-

"Huh…huh….huh…Done…" Tyson sat on his haunches, panting heavily as he looked around the blood soaked clearing the forest, charred tiger and bear carcasses with large gashes in them and some missing a paw or two, the legs and body parts of giant bugs scattered around as well. His arms were soaked in blood as was his knife.

He stood up and walked to the center after kicking away a few carcasses, he stripped his shirt off and wiped himself of the blood and tossed it away. Using the blood around him he used his foot to make a large circle. Standing in the center, he started unraveling the bandages and a moment later, the cloth came to life and shot straight ahead of him and connected to the blood circle, three more shot out and four more shot out in opposite directions, flowing over his shoulders. When they connected to the circle he was pushed to his knees, the bandages pulled taut and held his arm against the ground.

Most of his arm now uncovered except for the bandages still wrapped around his wrist connected to the eight strands. Black ink kanji covered his arm from his elbow to his wrist; on his palm was a black ink crescent moon with the kanji for 'Wolf' in white in the center.

"Seal Release…Aaaahhhhhh!" Tyson cried out in pain as the Kanji glowed a dark red, the seals moving off of his arm and across the bandages, and in to the circle of blood, the bandages turned in to glowing red chains, more coming out of his skin and wrapping around his arm, the ends piercing in to the ground.

"Aaaaahhhh! Aha! Aaahhh!" Tyson stopped as the chains stopped, the light died down and the chains around his arm were covered in blood. He was panting heavily.

"Hey Tyson!" his eyes widened in fear as his nose caught a scent and his ears twitched.

"No! Vincent stay back!" Tyson shouted, the seals in the blood glowed and lightning was sent up the chains, electrocuting Tyson.

"Tyson! What the hell is going on?"

"Vincent!" Damaris burst in to the clearing after silver haired vampire and gasped as she saw she was too late.

"Vincent! Aaaaah! Get Away! Or we're all Fucking Dead!" Tyson roared as his body was electrocuted, trying to force out of the chains but at the same time trying to stay down.

"Damaris what the hell is this?" Vincent asked.

"…" she didn't answer.

"Damaris!"

"Please, we have to leave! If we stay any longer the results will not be good!" Damaris tried to pull him away, but Vincent wrenched his arm free and unsealed Ayame.

"Noooo!" Tyson roared, Vincent, in a burst of speed, severed the chains.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Vincent asked as he sheathed Ayame.

_"Vincent get back!" _Ayame yelled in his mind.

_"Huh?"_

"AAAAAAAGGGGH…UuggwwaaahhhhhAAAAHHHHAAAAH!" Tyson screamed out in agony as the chains retracted in to his arm, from glowing red to pitch black that engulfed his arm. Vincent was thrown back by the shock wave that followed.

"Get ready!" Damaris yelled, a short sword in her right hand and a whip in her left.

"For what? Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Vincent yelled.

"Tonight, I will kill ALL OF YOU!" Tyson barked, black lightning covering his right arm, "I will kill ALL OF YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!" his eyes were glowing red and he shot forward, Vincent had no time to react as he was sent flying through a very thick tree. He was about to run after him when something wrapped around his neck and pulled him through the air and slammed him back in to the center of his seal.

"Suppress" Damaris made a single hand sign with one hand and Tyson was pushed in to the earth, but he continued to fight against, "Summon."

Iron pillars fell down and pinned Tyson by his lower back, legs, arms and neck, but he still continued to fight, Damaris was already straining to hold him.

"Be ready, he's in a frenzy now" Damaris let go of her seal and Tyson immediately threw off the iron pillars, Eva used her speed to get up close and slash him across his chest, but his body disappeared.

'An after image?!'

She felt a hand grab the back of her head and lift her off of the ground, she wrenched herself away as Damaris caught Tyson's arm with her whip but he pulled her through the air this time and caught her by her throat.

"Stop!" Eva stabbed her arm forward to strike his spine but Tyson caught her arm as well and electrocuted them both before throwing them away.

"RRrrrAaaagggghhh! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" he roared in a beast like gruff tone.

"He is far more powerful than I first thought for one of his kind, has this ever happened in the past?" Eva asked, at Damaris' side in the blink of an eye.

"Once…" she didn't say anymore only looked to the ground.

"And?"

"500 people dead and half a city leveled and burned…Look out!" Damaris shoved the Vampire Queen away as Tyson rushed past them with a wild slash of his lightning enhanced kabar knife.

"DIE!"

"Speed Smash!" Tyson was caught off guard by Vincent tackling him in to the bash of a tree and pounding with dozens of high speed punches enhanced by black fire. He struck Tyson in his chest with both fists, the lightning user coughing up a small amount of blood and Vincent jumped back.

"Damaris, start explaining what the hell is going on" Vincent said. He noticed movement and saw Tyson rising to his feet so soon after the barrage of punches.

"You're about to find out, get ready" Vincent unsealed Kubikiri Bocho, Eva readied her claws and Damaris readied her sword and whip.

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGAGGGHHHH!" Tyson roared to the sky as black lightning burst from his hands. He started shake violently and grasped his head as he howled in pain. His body started to grow, enough to rip his shirt in two, his face began to elongate and black fur began to grow on his arm.

"No way…" Vincent said.

Before them now was a black werewolf with Tyson's hair style still on the top of his head. Lean bodied but with more muscle on the arms and chest, a tail swaying behind him but his pants were still intact.

"…He's…a werewolf…"

"Yes."

"…Awesome! Haha! I knew they were real!" Vincent said, pumping his fists in the air. Damaris gave him a deadpan expression while Eva giggled sheepishly.

"…You can't be serious?"

"I am! I've always wanted to see a werewolf, Damaris get a pictu-Ugwaaaah!" Vincent was sent flying across the clearing at speeds that made the wind whistle around him.

"Vincent!"

"Don't take your eyes off Tyson!" Damaris yelled, but Eva was swatted away as well, Tyson charged at, through the wall of ice she erected. He slashed at her with his claws, but she either dodged or managed to block them with her short sword, a third strike to the blade shattered it in to steel fragments.

"Fire Storm Volley!" She back-flipped as Tyson brought one of his claws down and fired a storm of fireballs at great speeds, Tyson just stood there, taking the attack like it was nothing and howled, the sonic attack tore through the earth and destroyed Damaris' attack, he appeared before her with his claw raised above his head.

"Yo!" Vincent appeared and struck Tyson in his stomach with the blunt edge of Kubikiri Bocho, making him stumble back and give Eva enough time to knee him in his stomach and Vincent to follow up with a kick to his face, sending him rolling away.

"All right dog boy…" Vincent stabbed Kubikiri Bocho in to the ground and took off his jacket, "Let's dance!" Tyson howled and rushed at Vincent.

The two threw punches that collided and Tyson grabbed Vincent's head and slammed him in to the ground, Vincent contorted his body to knee Tyson in the side to move him away and roll to his feet. Vincent threw two punches that landed solidly, he aimed a third for Tyson's chin but it passed through.

"Damn!" he was tackled head first by Tyson, literally, the Werewolf's head making contact with Vincent's chest and sending him flying in to a tree. The white haired vampire disappeared in a burst of speed and brought an axe kick down on Tyson's head, he spun on his heels and used the momentum to strike Tyson in his sternum with a sharp elbow but he was stopped from moving again by Tyson landing a punch to his lower back.

Tyson grabbed Vincent's leg and pulled him through the air and slammed him in to the ground, Tyson threw Vincent in to the air, punching the Vampire in the stomach when he was directly overhead, Vincent was rocketed in to the air and slammed in to large branch with enough force to crack it.

As he fell, the Werewolf disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind him with both of his fists together over his head.

"Ah hell!" Vincent flipped and around and crossed his arms, fire covering his arms as the attack struck, sending him crashing in to the ground, Tyson coming down a moment after he hit the ground. He released a sonic howl, but no one was there.

"Looking for me?" Tyson looked up in time to see Vincent punch in him in the chest with a fire enhanced punch. Tyson shook it off and brandished his knife, he slashed and nicked Vincent's chest, the Vampire flipped back until he was next to Kubikiri Bosho again and pulled it from the ground, spinning it over his head a couple times before dropping in to his sword stance.

"He needs help!" Damaris said, wanting to jump in, but Eva stopped her.

"No, this will be good for the both of them, have faith in Vincent's skill and Tyson's willpower," her words garnered a confused look from Damaris, "Look in to his eyes, he Is fighting back."

**Tyson's Mind…**

"Lightning Buster!" Tyson punched at glass cage that he was in, the moment his attack made contact, he was sent flying for the other side which he bounced off of with a resounding thud and landed back in the center.

"Let me Out! Lightning Buster!" he went for it again, but the same results followed.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, "Even if I beat my knuckles bloody! I'll get out of here!" Tyson charged lightning in to both fists after his decree and charged the wall, he struck with punch after punch until small blood stains were left, he winced after each punch but did not stop. Not even a crack of scuff was made on the wall, only stains from his blood.

"Lightning…BUSTER!" he drew back his right fist and the lightning grew stronger, he punched the wall and left a small crash underneath his blood.

**Outside…**

"Dark-Fire Rising!" Vincent slashed just as Tyson did, their attacks clashed in a storm of wild black lightning and waves of black flames.

"Despite you trying to kill me, this is a freaking riot!" Vincent said as he and Tyson crossed blades, the Werewolf grinned, or seemed to, in response and howled, Vincent jumping back and trying to keep up with Tyson's speed as he appeared all around him, leaving multiple after images in his wake.

"Dark-Fire Rising!" he didn't slash for any of the copies, no matter how real they looked as they ran at him, he slashed upwards and clashed with Tyson who slashed down at the same time. The two colliding powers created a powerful explosion.

"Vincent! Tyson!" Damaris yelled.

There was an earth shaking roar and the smoke was cleared by a burst of power, both Tyson and Vincent were standing there, black lightning arcing around Tyson and an aura of black flames around Vincent. The knife in Tyson's hand broke in to fragments of steel, he let the hilt drop to the ground.

**"Lightning…Buster!" **Tyson growled as black lightning charged around his right hand and traveled up his arm to his shoulder.

"…I'll just take a page from your book…" Vincent stabbed Kubikiri Bocho in the ground again and black fire surrounded his right hand, traveling up his arm to his shoulder.

"Afterburner! Let's Rock!" the two were off like shots, their fists collided and another explosion sounded, a shock wave was sent out that dispersed the smoke. Again, again and again, their fists collided in a show of power, fire and lightning shooting out and shock waves rustled the trees above and the foliage on the ground.

"I hope Vincent can stop him soon or this whole forest might be coming down on our heads" Damaris said.

"Remember, have faith in the two of them" Eva said sagely.

**Tyson's Mind…**

"I…will…not…lose!" Tyson continued to punch the wall in front of him, he slashed with his knife but it broke after a few strikes, he threw lightning enhanced knives, but that did nothing for him, he went back to punches, he could feel the impact reverberate through his bones, but he did not stop.

"I…will…not lose" Tyson's fists sped up and his lightning began to charge. He didn't notice a person appear, sitting, in the center of the room, crystal blue eyes looking at him curiously.

"I..will…not…LOSE! I WILL NOT LOSE TO THIS MONSTER!" he drew back his fists and punched the wall with all of his strength over and over again, the crack he had made with Lightning Buster was slowly growing larger with each impact.

**'He's a strange one…so stubborn'**

"LIGHTNING BUSTER!"

**Outside…**

Vincent stumbled back as the fire around his arm began to die down, just as Tyson looked like he was about to strike again, he stopped and fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain as he howled to the sky.

"He has done it, now Damaris" Eva said. The Time Goddess jumped in to action and rushed past Vincent, using the blood from the animals that was still lingering to create a new circle around Tyson.

"Seal Suppression!" Producing bandages from her person, two strands came alive and shot at Tyson's right arm, dragging it to the ground as they were wrapped up. Black marking slithered along the ground and under the bandages.

"Vincent! Knock him out!" Damaris said. The white haired vampire was panting heavily, some blood staining his fishnet shirt.

"Can do! Afterburner!" black flames ignited around his right arm and he charged forward. Tyson actually got despite his bindings and lightning charged around his arm, he drew back his arm just like Vincent and the two threw a punch, the collision created a more powerful explosion than all the rest, Eva covering Damaris so she could maintain the seal

As the smoke cleared, Vincent fell back on his butt and Tyson fell on his face, unconscious. The white haired vampire was panting heavily from energy exertion, but he managed to raised his hand and give a thumbs up.

"All…yours…"

"Seal!" Tyson's right arm was surrounded in bright white light and a moment later an explosion sounded and covered the area in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Tyson! Vincent! Answer me!" Damaris yelled out, she and Eva waving their hands to disperse the smoke. Eva found Vincent, barely conscious and she let him rest his head in her lap. Damaris accidentally kicked something.

"Kawaii!"

"What the hell happened?" Vincent asked, trying to sit up hearing the high-pitched squeal. As the smoke cleared, they could see Damaris with a now human Tyson before her, only a couple things had changed.

A black tail was lightly wagging beneath him, black wolf ears topped his head, one of which Damaris was scratching behind, one of his fangs was poking out from the right side of his upper lip.

"…Oh this is too good to pass up" Vincent weakly lifted a camera and took a picture, "Blackmail is so awesome." And he passed out.

"…How long does that usually last?" Eva asked.

"Until the New moon I think, this has only happened a couple times."

"Sigh…These two sure are a handful…a reckless Vampire and a headstrong Werewolf"

"We're one helluva team, that's for sure" Damaris chuckled. Eva did the same after thinking about it.

"Agreed."

A.N well i got out the new capture, and i am sorry for not getting it out sooner. and thanks to Alaphwolf.


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent and Tyson slept for two days. Eva, Fox, and Damaris let both of them sleep. Eva and Fox did what any woman would do. They went on a spending spree.

Damaris took this time to go back home, and visit some old family and friends. Before she left, Eva took out Vincent's wallet. There was nothing left but a sealing scroll that needs his blood. Vincent woke up as soon as the girls left.

"I feel a disturbance in the force." He walked over to Tyson who was sleeping like a baby.

"I hate doing this." Vincent walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of sake. He popped the top and Tyson was awake in seconds. "Hey! That's mine!"

"I know." He threw the bottle back to Tyson. "There's something wrong here." Both teens looked at the door. They then looked at each other and nodded.

Vincent took out his guns and took aim at the door. Tyson put his sake bottle down and stood behind the door. Vincent told Tyson to open the door. Standing in the doorway was Haku. Vincent smiled and stowed away his guns.

"Well, hello Snow-Chan. I haven't seen you in a while. How is Naruto doing?"

Haku blushed. "I am fine and so is Naurto."

"Then why are you blushing?" Vincent laughed, asking how an older brother would ask.

Haku looked the other way. "I really like him." Vincent placed his arm around Haku's shoulder while grinning. "Oh, Snow-Chan has a crush!"

Haku frowned and pursed his lips. "Stop teasing me. The old man wants to see you."

-With Vincent-

Vincent knocked on the door. He wondered what the old man wanted with him anyways. Probably help.

"Come in." The old man said from behind the door. Vincent entered the small house. Eyeing a chair, he took it and sat down.

"So. What do you want from me?" He asked while playing with his boot laces.

"We have reports of a man with blue hair, carrying a crimson katana."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Vincent, we have proof this is your older brother."

"Seth? So what? He's four years older than me, and we don't share the same mom." Vincent face was stoic. He didn't particularly care for his half-brother.

"Yes. We believe he's on to kill you for something we don't know about."

"Is that all you know?"

The old man nodded. "You can remember what happened 12 years ago now."

"I like to keep the past where it is, Sarutobi Hiruzen. If that's alright with you." The way he said sounded like he could go on a rampage and not give a damn about whom he killed. Suddenly, Vincent fell on the foor, holding his head; pain of the memories came flooding back to him.

-Flashback-

A six-year-old Vincent was looking at his hands, covered in blood. He starting chuckling which then turned into a maddening laughter, full of gleeful insanity. "Soon. Oh, so soon~." Vincent looked over his shoulder, glancing over the mutilated, dead bodies.

"There's so much blood and bodies lying on the ground, I almost forgot about Fox." Vincent frowned for a moment before noticing a dark shadow in front of him.

"You will pay for what you've done." The tall man raised a sword but dropped it. He glanced down to see Vincent smiling, with the Black Death in his hands.

"You people know what it's like to be changed, don't you?" Vincent flashed-stepped behind the old man. His sword was covered in blood.

"Goodbye." With those last words, the man was cut down in hatred. Fox sprinted, jumped and gracefully landed on Vincent's shoulder. "Vinny, we got to get out of here. Before anyone finds us." Vincent nodded and ran out the window.

-End of flashback-

Vincent looked up from the old man with a dark look in his eyes. "I will see you later."

Vincent walked out of the tower. As he walked, he saw Naruto with Sakura running after him.  
>"I wonder what he did now." He overhead Sakura say. He shrugged his shoulders. He began trailing after them. He jogged up to check with Naruto, only to see a little kid being held by the caller who was a guy that looked strangely like a war cat.<p>

"Hey war cat! Put that kid down or you will start a war with Konohagakure! I know you are from Sunagakure. Your sand will do nothing to me." Vincent said while looking up at the red head in the trees. The red head jumped from the branch, landing in front of Vincent.

"I apologize. My brother should have known better." Vincent nodded.

"Just make he knows he place, Gaara of the Sand." Gaara stared at Vincent. "Who are you?" Vincent smiled and turned around. Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara were all shocked because of what was on the back of Vincent's coat.

"I'm Vincent. Also known as the Black Fox."

"So... Where is your ill-famous sword?" asked Kankuro.

Vincent held out his hand. The shadows formed his sword in its sheath. "Right where I keep it."

"That doesn't look all powerful." Kankuro said, a smirk appearing on his face. Vincent sighed.

"This is the same sword that has killed over a thousand demons, and humans." He said, placing the sword on his belt.

Temair had her hands on her hips, with a disbelieving look. "Demons are just fairy tales told to kids to make them behave." She spoke, looking at her brothers.

"Nope. They're real alright, and nasty little buggers at that. They're all around us. They appear in form not unlike you and your brothers. Most of us have demons inside, trying to take control." Gaara, for once, was scared of this "human".

"Kill him, before he kills us." The one tail inside Gaara spoke.

"Yes, mother, I will have his blood." He replied to his "mother".

"We will have his blood. You can finally prove yourself."

"Yes, mother, I will!" Gaara said aloud. The other sand team members looked at their brother in horror. Vincent simply raised his eyebrow. "What's with sand man, he alright?"  
>"How should I put this?" Temair spoke, unsure of what to do.<p>

"Let me guess. He has a tails beast inside of him, and the seal's not working right, so he hears the tail-beast and thinks it's his mother, therefore, he does what it says." Both Temair and Kankuro shook their heads in disbelief.

"It's been a while since I got to fight a tailed-beast." Vincent said to no one in particular.

"What? You fought a tailed-beast and lived!?" Kankuro yelled while Temair continued being speechless.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Vincent smirked, taking a glance at Gaara. "I'll be on my way." Vincent waved over his shoulder as he left.

-In the hotel room-

Vincent opened the door, but was pushed unto the ground.

"Hey, fox. How may times do I have to tell you- don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Vinny! It's just that we got something for you. The female fox spoke as her tail swayed her tail from side to side. "I simply couldn't contain myself!"

"Oh. What is it?" Vincent asked while petting Fox as a thank-you. Eva suddenly appeared from the door, grinning, carrying a large box.

"The things inside this box is what she refers to. Here you go." Eva put the box next to Vincent as she left and closed the door. Adjusting his sitting position, he opened the box. Inside was one set of medieval-looking armor. An Ailette, Besagew, Counter, 2 Gauntlets, Pauldron, Rerebrace, Spaulder, and a Vambrace were all from the cardboard box. Vincent held each piece with careful scrutiny.

"So... What is this?" He asked while holding a gauntlet to the light.

"It's armor. I thought you need some. Your coat can rip, and your shirt-if you can call a fishnet a shirt-might also rip, so there!"

"...How do I wear it?"

"We can show you tomorrow. It's getting late." Vincent packed up the armor back in it's box. Everyone returned, one by one, and took their places. Tyson slept in a chair; Eva, Vincent, and Fox took a bed, and Damaris requested to sleep outside for some odd reason.

-In the middle of the night-

Vincent woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. The same one that had been bothering him for years.

"Another dream; this one has been the worst so far." Unknown to Vincent, Seth was standing outside of the window, watching and waiting.

"Foolish little brother. Your time is up." He placed a note before flash-stepping to the location where he wanted to face off his brother. It was at that time which Vincent noticed the sudden note at his window. Opening the window, he read the note: Vincent. Meet me at Sakura Lane- Seth.

"Brother wants to play, it seems." Vincent grabbed his coat before slipping away into the night. Taking one last look at Damaris, who was sleeping in a tree with her wings draped over her, he smiled. He had a feeling he would need her. The trek was short; it wasn't long before he saw Seth face-to-face, giving that evil smirk.

"It's been quite a while...Brother."

"It has. What do you want?"

"I want you dead."

Vincent looked surprised. He didn't remember much about his brother, nor did he care, but why was his brother looking so hell-bent on killing him? What exactly had he done? "I've done nothing to you."

Seth laughed. "You forgot you killed Mother. You're a monster." Seth's hand gripped his sword, disappearing in a flash. Vincent tried to block the frontal attack, only to be cut across the back. "You have become slow, little brother." Seth came down with an ax kick, knocking Vincent on the ground. Seth picked his brother by the neck, throwing him into a tree. He was inside the tree, coughing up blood. Seth picked up Vincent's sword, impaling him with his own sword. Seth took a step back to examine his work.

"Yes...Perfect." Seth drew his blade. It was crimson and had a black handle, a chain that dangled from the handle and stopped at six links. He had a look of insanity.

"Vincent...Say hello to Father in hell for me when you see him." Seth lunged forward, aiming his sword toward Vincent's heart. He stopped it, only to have it strike his other shoulder. Seth smiled as blood flowed from both shoulders. From his coat, came out two guns. He shot Vincent's kneecaps. Vincent let out a howl of pain. "Ayame...Please help me."

"She is not here right now." A new voice inside his head spoke.

"Who are you?'"

"Why, I'm the man who's going to save your **. If you let me takeover your body, that is."

Vincent briefly thought about the pros and cons. "Go for it."

Seth put back his hands, and gripped his sword, ready to end his brother's life. With a simple swipe of the blade, Vincent was struck in the heart. For once in his left, Seth felt at peace. He looked up at the night sky above.

"It's finally over, Mother. You can rest now." He started to walk away, but was suddenly brought down to his knees.

"Where is this power coming from...? It can't be from Vincent. I killed him, didn't I?"

Seth glanced over his shoulder, noticing the impossible. The body started leaking a white, murky substance the mouth, eyes and nose. A mask had formed over the face. It looked human, however, it had fangs forming into a smile; black tribal marks formed along the mask, giving it a wolf-fox feel. They started near his eyes, and arched down to his chin. The eyes were golden, and screamed fear.

"Finally, it's my turn." The mask took out the swords that had been in Vincent's shoulders. "So. You are the one who cause The King so much pain."

"And?" Seth tried to get up, but was forced back down.

"I am going to take something away from you." The mask held its sword over its head, bringing it down and cutting Seth's right arm. Seth held his shoulder as pain raced through his veins.

"Now for the other..." The mask was ready to take another swing. He was stopped by a ice spike aimed for his left hand. It fell down in pain. Eva, Tyson and Fox looked at him in terror. Damaris only gave a otherworldly look, as if she had since this before many times. The trio could not breathe because of the spiritual power, and Damaris could only slightly tolerate it.

"I know this sounds weird, but Seth needs to be out of here in order to take care of Vincent." Fox spoke while sitting on Eva's shoulder. Everyone nodded.

"Tyson! Get Seth out of here, and come back as soon as you can." Eva said, when Fox jumped down from her shoulder.

Tyson nodded, flashed towards Seth and grabbed him, before the mask had another chance to hit him. Fox quickly transformed into her human form.

"Okay! He is what you call a Visored, a group of Shinigami that have acquired Hollow powers." Eva and Damaris both nodded, understanding.

"So all we need to do is: get that mask." Damaris said.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Damaris." Evan warned. Damaris was the type to jump into action before thinking. The mask recovered his sword encased in ice. He sent a stream of fire along his sword to melt the ice. The black crimson blade was now covered in a black fire. Eva started sending ice spikes at Vincent, only to be melted down by the heat.

Damaris started chanting a binding spell. "Bakudō #99 part one, kin."

A black-like spiritual fabric came and wrapped Vincent. Iron shafts shot onto the fabric, pulling him to the ground. Vincent's face came into contact with the ground, cracking the mask above his left eye.

"Good job Damaris." Eva said while Fox ran towards Vincent chanting another binding spell and moving her finger in the shape of the spell.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" His entire body began to leak out a red energy, causing complete paralysis. Eva summed some ice pikes and rammed them through Vincent's shoulders and legs.

"Now that we have him bound, he won't go anywhere for a while." Tyson said while poking at Vincent with a stick.

"So was he hard to beat?" asked Tyson, poking him. The three girls all shook their heads no.

"Wow. I thought he would do more damage." Tyson looking wide-eyed. "How did they do that? He is really good at fighting." Tyson thought. The mask on Vincent's face completely broke. There lied the same sliver hair teen he was before Seth killed him. His pupils were glazed over, not showing any signs of life. The team looked at the dead body of their friend, all hanging their heads in shame. Tyson check for a pulse and found nothing. Eva had a few tears running down her face and clang to Damaris. Damaris simly stared at the body, not feeling anything. Fox jumped on to Vincent and cried into his chest.

"Vinny, Vinny, Vinny don't go, what are me and Eva are going to do without you?"

Tyson had a sad look on his face. "He was like a bother to me."  
>Damaris nodded her head while rubbing Eva's back. "As a goddess, my duty and my oath was to help humanity in any way I could. I don't think doing this will break any laws, so I'm in the clear."<p>

She gently pushed Eva over to Tyson and kneeled next to Vincent.

"Fox, may you please move? I'm going to heal him."

Fox nodded and got off of Vincent. Damaris moved Vincent on to his back and place her hands above his chest. She closed her eyes and focused. Soon, her hands and Vincent's body started to glow an unearthly blue from head to toe.

"Time restart!"

A complex looking circle appeared as the wounds started to quickly close, as the time on the clock was turned back. Everyone watched in amazement. Once she was finished, Damaris nearly collapsed with all the power she used. Vincent slowly opened his eyes and looked at Eva.

"Hey, Eva. Don't cry. It's not good for a beautiful girl cry." said the weak Vincent. They looked down at the small smile he had on his face.

"Sup-" was all Vincent said before he was tackled by Fox and Eva. Tyson laughed in the background, while weary Damaris smiled at her work. She needed more practice with her original powers then she thought.

(A.N)

Hey this is the readied ch8. Okay,

Fatetinhour: "I tried to "beta" it as much as I could, as old Vincent Dark-Fire didn't give me much to work with in the first place. Kind of ended up like my style of writing, but who can blame me? i got to deal with bare bones."


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent, Tyson, Eva, fox, and Damaris all sat in the clearing. But unknown to them, they were being watched. This man was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and chin stubble lined his jaw. He wore a black coat, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He was Kisuke Urahara, the founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

"So, it seems she had a kid. Well great for her. Sad that she had to die young." Urahara said to himself while leaning on a trashcan and his hat down, covering his eyes. "And it seems she made him a Visored as well. But to be one at such a young age... This could potentially turn dangerous. I need to keep my eye on him." Once those final words, he left.

Vincent was sitting down, taking in what happen after he was killed. "I'm sorry for putting you guys in harm's way." Vincent was looking at the ground staring at Fallen Angel (shall be shortened to FA). "So Seth left this here, why didn't he come back?"

"Vincent, he lost his arm, I don't think he'll be back for a while." Vincent looked up to see Eva sitting in front of him. "It's yours now; you can do whatever you want with it. He was more killing his pray with his hands then a sword, so he thinks it's get to clean." Vincent nodded and got up and picked up picking up FA.

"So, young one; do you think you have the blood lust to bring me what I want?"

'I am a vampire. I need blood to live, so I think I have the blood lust you need."

The sword was silent. "Hey, Vinny, are you all right?" Said fox while snapping her fingers in front of Vincent's face.

Our hero nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go before we're spotted." They all flashed step.

*with Naruto.* (a.n. you thought this was all about Vincent.)

Naruto and Haku where both lying in bed, the cover over them, enjoying their company. There was a knock on the door. It woke both of them. "Who could it be at this hour?" Said Haku while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I don't know Snow-Chan." Naruto said while hiding his fox ears and tails.

Naruto walked over to the door while muttering about how his sleep was disturbed. He unlocked the door and opened to find Kakashi reading his book. "Met me at the bridge in a few hours, we are have a team meeting." With that he dispersed in a swirl of leaves.

After Naruto closed the door, there was another knock on it and this time with Vincent and his team. "Naruto, we need to talk about something."

"Yeah, sure, come on in." Naruto moved aside and let the team in. Vincent took a chair with fox, Eva stood by his side while Tyson was standing, leaning on the wall, and Damaris was sitting in a chair.

"Naruto, I know what you are you can drop the act." Said Eva. Naruto paled at these words and his tails and ears popped out.

"You see, Naruto, I want to teach you for the Chūnin Exams. Where we are going, time will be faster. So, a week there, will be a year here."

"Where is it that we're going?" asked Naruto while he wrapped both his arms and tails around Haku.

"A place where I haven't been a few years. This town is filled with a lot of weird stuff. If you say yes, I will to take you there myself and you bring along Haku."

"Vincent, do you think is wise to take them there so soon? You know what is going on with there now. Are you sure this is the right time." Eva said while looking at Vincent.

"But we have the Chūnin Exams in a few days."

"After that, you have a month before for the finals, do you not?" Vincent said while leaning back in his chair and Naruto nodded his head. "Then I will train you with a few friends that owe me a few things."

All of the people in that room froze when a dark red summing ruin flashed, and started to drop low level demons into the room. They were made out of sand and had scythes they had no eyes. They were wearing black cloak... "Naruto get Haku and get away from this place I got this."

Vincent pulled Ayame out of its sheath while havening fallen angle in his other hand. Tyson's fist was ready for a party. Eva was floating above the ground with ice ready to pierce. Damaris had her two swards ready. Fox was in her human form with a black flame in her hand.

"Let's get this party started!" Vincent said while throwing both his swords at a few demons, cutting off their heads and returning back to his hands. Eva and fox threw ice spikes and fire ball at the daemons. Tyson and Damaris were both teaming up, taking them down.

Vincent had to jumped back to miss getting impaled, and had to jump out of the window, which made his blood boiled; the demons all had his team. They had a few cuts and burns.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Come with us Vincent, and your play thing and friends will be safe."

Vincent turned his head to see a grim reaper. He had bleach bones, fire eyes, and carried a seven foot scythe with him.

"Let my friends go or you will pay with your life."

He let out a bone chilling laugh. "Why? When I can kill them all and take you to my master?"

"Over my dead body." Vincent said as his both of his swords glowed in color. Fallen Angel glowed blood red while Ayame glowed a black fire ready to take his head. Both Fallen Angel and Ayame where screaming for his blood and protect his friends.

"Let the snow fall, ice that burns like Hellfire, may the gods have mercy for the ash that falls form the sky. Ayame!" The black sword transformed in its true form. Vincent's arm was incased with a black purple fire. His voice was that of a demon, he let out a toothy grin.

"Let the chains break." Fallen Angel turned into chains that wrapped around his hands.

Vincent flung out the chain and sent his dark energy toward the reaper. "Now- good bye." Where the reaper stood was just a pail of ash that blew in the wind. The other leaser demons just stood there looking at the pile of ash and the vampire teen who just killed there leader.

Vincent looked up to the group with killing intent. "Be gone for my sight before all of you turn to ash as well." His eyes where blood red.

The group of demons fled, leaving there captures standing where they were, only to look in horror as a group of people where wacting Vincent fight.

On old man stood there looking at Vincent as his dark side was pulled back to his mind. The chains cracking and falling apart, then changing back into fallen angle. The dark purple fire on his arms concedes back in to Black Death. His eyes turn back to purple.

"I know you, your that kid the killed all of those people years ago. You're Vincent the span of that vampire and that swordswomen." A group of an older generation sent out a small gasp. "He is the one who sent his evil fire on to that house; we could not set it out for years. I bet you he is here to kills us all."

The group of now angry mob started to surround Vincent. Tyson, Eva, fox, Naruto, Haku and Damaris, where whcating Vincent getting round by the mob. Vincent had Black Death with a purple fire almost black surrounding the blade. The mob was getting closer; they had whatever they can get their hands on as weapons.

Vincent pulled out one of his gun. He pulled off a shot that shatter a glass bottle aimed for his head. "You done goofed." Vincent let a borough of bullets fly, each on hitting an angry mob.

The team was cataive by his movements, every time he swung his sword or shot his gun, somebody would be killed. He would spin his gun in his hand and pull the trigger when it was in the right rang for somebody head.

His movants with his sword was deadly but yet graceful. Vincent threw Black Death and grabbed Kubikiri Bocho from his shoulder and ran threw a series of hand sings. "Hidden mist" a dark mist cover the whole group and Vincent.

All they saw was a dark mist covering the ground. Then they hourd something that would make them cry out for they mother. Vincent voice rang for the mist.

"Rule one. Conceal yourself in your surroundings, slow down your breathing so they never see it coming. Rule two, take them down before they see or even feel you. Rule three. You all dead."

With those words the rest were killed before they could even take a step.

The God of Shinobi stood there at the edge of the mist. Looking at the one man who stood in the middle with a severe head in his hand, over his head drink the blood that came for the head. Both of his swords where gone.

Vincent stood there looking at the old man. "Vincent why did you do this, they were incionet, they did not diser to die."

"Yes they did old man, and I am taken my team, naruto and Haku out of here and you will never see us again." With those words he disappeared only to be seen next to his team. "Naruto you and Haku are coining with me."

Vincent gave a whistle and his bike came to his side. Vincent walks over one of the carport on his side. He opened it to pulled out a jar with a black butterfly with a blue out line. "Opened the gate. Jigokuchō"

A built of lightening and a red bar that glowed down to see a bunch of doors. A burst of smock and the door opened. "This is a Senkaimon, the only way to get to the soul society, come we are leaving. With that the team walked through while Vincent walked with is bike.


End file.
